Being mad isn't all that bad
by AlexanderVlahosLover
Summary: After the events of Tartarus and Giant war ending with the majority of her friends dead Patricia Jackson is driven mad with images of the pit and her grief, because of this she's forced to were a necklace connected to Mr D's power to keep her sane. Weirdly they get to know each other though their losses and eventually end up getting on more than just as friends. FemPercy/Dionysus.
1. The madness of me

I was once again standing in Olympus throne room. The Giant war was finally over and Gaea was thankfully gone, but I couldn't focus on that. Like always, there were deaths, and of course I felt guilty. The prophecy of Seven came true: an oath to keep with a final breath was Leo's, he died repeating his promise to Calypso; Jason and I were the storm, his anger over Piper's death and mine over Annabeth's took us over the edge, and together we brought Gaea down.

I knew from the beginning that not all seven of us would survive. It was practically tradition that when more than three campers when on a quest, only three came back. This time only me, Jason and Hazel survived, each a child from the Big Three.

Piper and Leo had been the sacrifice for Gaea as she couldn't reach me and Jason, who she originally wanted. Annabeth tried to free them, getting killed by a rogue Cyclopes in the process and therefore creating our anger, strong enough to stop the ritual and put Gaea back too sleep from exhaustion of being hit with our mixed powers. Sadly, it was too late for the other three, and Frank died not long after, protecting Hazel from Pluto's bane.

After Zeus had finish his speech about how well the gods fought in battle, even though some of the minor ones had faded, he turned to us, and his hard features softened a faction. That didn't help my mood, I didn't want sympathy.

I could see Thalia watching me from beside Artemis's throne with worry written over her face, like she thought I was going to erupt any second. In truth, I felt like I was. With all these different emotions swirling around inside me, I felt lost and frustrated. But I could shake one feeling in particular, the feeling of not being present. Even though Dionysus cured me of my insanity after Tartarus, I still felt off, like I wasn't myself. Sighing, I put that down to grief and shook the thought from my mind.

"You've all fought well. As a reward for your efforts, you each have one wish. It will be granted as long as it is within out power." We each nodded in understanding before the King of the Gods spoke up again.

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto." Hazel walked forward to the middle of the throne room and bowed to Hades, who allowed his form to flicker, and then knelt in front of Zeus. "You have one wish. It will be granted as long as it is within out power. Speak."

I understood what he meant, everyone did. We could become a immortal. I also noticed with slight satisfaction that he didn't outright offer, in fear of rejection which he would have gotten.

"I wish for the two camps to become one, a mixture of both Greek and Roman," Hazel requested in a worn out voice. She only wanted that so she could be with her Roman friends as well as her bother Nico. I noticed her kind features have hardened since the loss of Franks and she wasn't standing as confident as usual. She looked...defeated.

"Very well. A new camp shall be created by the end of the year. Both camps shall enter and settle in peace should they wish it."

Hazel rose once more and thanked him before moving to stand next to me once again, and hooked her arm through mine in comfort to us both.

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter," a newly Romanized Zeus rang out loudly into the throne room. Jupiter was clearly proud of his son, even if Jason did prefer Greek over Roman now. Jason limped forward towards his father, wincing every time his left foot touched the ground, and knelt.

"Father, I wish for Calypso to be freed," Jason announced in a strained voice.

Before Jupiter could accept or deny this request Hephaestus voice boomed, "And why would _you_ wish that?"

Jason forced himself to face his fallen best friend's father before speaking in a dry voice, as if it should've been obvious, "Because it's what Leo would of wanted."

"Very well, Son.," Jupiter replied, "Merc-Hermes, bring Calypso here."

The messenger god glanced at us in concern before flashing out, and the whole room remained silent as we waited for his return. Jupiter flickered back to Zeus as the silence stretched on. How would she react when she found out about Leo? No doubt Jason would be the one to tell her. And I was right, as soon as they arrived, Zeus ushered her and Jason away so he could explain what had happened and what was going to follow.

"Patricia Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon." I detached myself from Hazel and walked forward with out making eye contact with Athena and Hera, who I both blamed for Tartarus and The Second War this year. I bowed to my father and knelt in front of Zeus.

"I wish for Lord Hades and Lady Hestia to have a seat on the council." I heard Zeus grump, annoyed that none of us had asked for immortality, before all the Gods, minus the two I'd mentioned, began chanting in Greek. Two thrones slowly rose from the ground, laced with an aura of power. Once it was done, I stood and moved to stand in between my friends. I made eye contact with my dad, who gave me a small, sad, proud smile. With one last look around the throne room we turned and exited without being dismissed.

Once we reached Camp-Half Blood, courtesy of the Grey Sisters Chariot, I found I couldn't wait to sleep. I knew it was unlikely that I'd have nightmares, mostly because I was too exhausted to process over half of the trauma. It was decided that the Romans were staying at our Camp for the next two days, then they'd be traveling back to fix up theirs. It was said they'd be sleeping in the Greek version of their parents' cabins.

We walked through the boundary of the camp in silence, heading straight to the Big House to let Chiron know we were here. After opening the door, Jason moved to a chair and collapsed on it, not caring if he hadn't been invited to sit for his leg was causing him too much pain. He refused to let Apollo heal him, he needed the physical pain to ignore the emotional pain that gained with Piper and Leo's death.

Hazel huffed and leaned against the door frame in grief, watching as Chiron, Tyson and Dionysus came through the Rec. Room doors and noticed us. As soon as they did, Tyson shot forward and enveloped me in a bear hug. It was the first hug I'd had since coming out of Tartarus two days ago, and I was rather surprised that the tightness didn't bother me but comforted me.

I was so tiered that I basically collapsed on him. Seeing my sloppy actions, I heard, though weirdly distant, Chiron speak, "Tyson, lay her on the couch, she too tired to head to her cabin."

Tyson pretty much dragged me too the sofa and as he did, reality came crashing down on me and I was hit with the full force of my emotion pain. Most of my friends were gone, never for me too see again. They died violently and in cold blood just for being a child of a God, and they were shown no mercy. More importantly, Annabeth was gone. She was like a big sister to me and now she wasn't even here. I was basically alone. The majority of my friends, old and new, had been murdered by giants and monsters out of pure greed or just simply because they could. I felt like I'd entered a different world, a world of darkness and it all surrounded me and wouldn't let me go. No matter how much I struggled to get free of it, I was drowning in my own being.

I could hear all the voices of my friends dying at once in my mind and I couldn't take it anymore. I had enough, seen enough and felt enough. I wanted out. With a sudden burst of strength, I stood, causing everyone in the room to jump at my unexpected movement. Glancing at them I felt an aura of grief, anger and sadness flow from each of my remaining friends bodies. I watched as it waved into the room's area, it was so thick that I could slice it like a knife. I then panicked as they blurred dramatically, like the way when normal people get dunked under murky water, and a wave of dizziness hit me almost violently. The voices gained in volume, getting louder and louder as my empty world stretched on and it didn't seem like there were going to shut up anytime soon. I couldn't find any good emotions inside me, it was like I'd fallen back in The River Cocytus. I was so miserable, I never wanted out of my own mind so much before.

I heard my name faintly being said by Chiron, but I couldn't bring myself to reply. What was the point? Would it bring back any of my friends? No. I couldn't go home, revenge driven monsters would follow and kill my mortal family. I was stuck at camp, the one place that would become a constant reminder of my fallen heroes, of my broken family. I heard someone say my name once more, this time almost panicked, but I couldn't be sure who said it as the voices in my head began too shout for help, followed by the cold, empty laughs of all the monsters echoing beyond me.

Someone gripped my arm and it felt like I was being burnt, which was strange because I didn't burn easy. The touch made me scream out in pain, and I heard loud steps walk towards me as someone gripped on the top of my arms tightly. I tried to fight it but I couldn't, they were too strong. Images of Tartarus tainted my mind and I felt my sight go black. Whether I'd closed my eyes I wasn't sure, but I ached everywhere as the images of a mist covered Tartarus filled every corner of my mind and my friends echoing voices made the blood rush to my ears. All my senses had disappeared. I felt a hand on my forehead and the world disappeared.

-_Break Line-_

My whole being felt heavy, but it was my head that took the blunt of it. I could feel someone holding my left hand while another was placed on the top of my right soothingly. I let out a breath before opening my eyes, and a light blinded me but it soon died down enough so I could take in my surroundings. I was in the Medical and Injury part of the big house. I inwardly groaned. What happened? I turned my head to look at who ever it was holding my hand: Hazel.

She glanced at me and smile before announcing, "She's awake."

I tried to sit up and nearly fell, well I would have if Thalia didn't catch me. As she tried to force me back down I shot her an annoyed glare, which made her both smile and reluctantly help sit me right. Glancing around the room I saw Nico and Jason in the corner, watching me concerned; Apollo, Dionysus and my Dad standing by the doorway; and Chiron was stood on the end of my bed, watching me intensely; while Hazel and Thalia were on each side of me, gripping me like I was going to fade.

"What happened?" I croaked.

Dionysus and Apollo took a step towards me while my Dad moved to sit directly next to my bed to get a better look of me.

"Dionysus had too cure you again,"I rose an eyebrow in question, "We've found you have many different types of triggers for your unstable reactions," Apollo answered in a serious tone. I didn't think the voice suited him, but I didn't voice my opinion out loud.

I nodded and tried to think of what happened but only came up blank.

"I don't remember."

"Don't try to," Dionysus replied in a harsh tone, "It might set it off again."

_Great,_ could my day get any better? I glanced out the window and noticed it was darker than I expected

"How long was I out?"

"Half a day," Nico answered, slightly annoyed, but I could tell from his expression he was relieved that I was now awake.

Chiron turned towards the demigods in the room and spoke in forced calm, "It's late, you should head to your cabins. We wish to speak with Patricia alone."

They glance at me worried but eventually shook it off when I gave them a comforting nod. Slowly, they made their way out of the Big House. As soon as we heard the door close Apollo spoke up.

"How do you feel?" He asked concerned.

I thought about it for a second before answering, "Like my heads burst into flames while the rest of me has been dunked in ice."

Dionysus and Apollo made eye contact, I took the hint and turned away as they flashed out. Once the light died down I saw that Chiron had left too. Turning, I looked at my dad and raised an eyebrow in question. I was still slightly lost as to what just happened.

He sighed before answering, "When you nearly died in Tartarus, the mist disappeared and you saw Tartarus for what it was, but your mind could not take account for those images. It was too much for you too handle and therefore drove you to madness. When Dionysus cured you before the fighting began, we assumed you'd be fine, but battling the monsters you saw once again during the war slowly re-surfaced the images of Tartarus you pushed backwards in your mind. That, mixed with your grief, caused you to spiral again."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"So what does this mean?"

My dad put a comforting hand on my arm, "Because they're your memories and you can access them anytime, even with out meaning too, it's too dangerous. You could spiral any time of the day or night and you'd be with out help. Because you have so many triggers to your madness, Hephaestus is going to create you something small to carry around that will be connected to Dionysus power, meaning you wouldn't have any relapses should you have it on you."

I nodded. I wondered if it was safe to question a god, even if it was my dad, but my curiosity over took me, "Is that where they've gone?"

"Yes, he'd been warned you may need something right after you fell in the other room," my father answered in a concealed voice

It went silent after that and it stretched on greatly as neither of us had anything too say. I was actually scared, I didn't like the idea that I could snap like a breadstick at any moment.

"Get some rest," my dad said softly, obviously noticing me over-thinking things. I looked at him, a fraction of my worry showing on my face and he gave me a light smile, "I'm not going anywhere, my child."


	2. The necklace of my sanity

**"Get some rest," my dad said softly, obviously noticing me over-thinking things. I looked at him, a fraction of my worry showing on my face and he gave me a light smile, "I'm not going anywhere, my child."**

The second time I woke up it was still dark but I didn't have the achy feeling, to which I was grateful. Opening my eyes, I found I was back in my cabin. I sat up and through the open window I saw my dad sitting on the dock with his legs in the water, Tyson next to him. I moved to get up, which proved difficult as the cabin started spinning as soon as my feet touched the ground. Grabbing the bed post to hold myself up, I regained my balance and, taking a deep breath, made my way outside, glancing at the clock on my way to see that it was now half six.

As my feet hit the deck they both turned too look at me, Tyson jumped up immediately and pulled me into a gentle (well, gentle for Tyson) hug. My father stood up and put a hand on my shoulder as Tyson let me go.

"Dionysus will be here soon to link his powers to that," Poseidon said neutrally, indicating to the necklace I didn't noticed I had around my neck.

I'm not a girly girl but honestly it was quite pretty. It had a small chain, each Celestial Bronze hoop in the chain was connected to an Imperial Gold one, making them shine differently in the moon light and a purple amethyst jewel, about the size of a two pence piece, dangling from the chain with a small creative patterned golden casing holding it in place.

I looked back up and nodded. He studied me for a second before speaking up, "Hephaestus made it like that also as a thanks, for helping Olympus again."

I gave a small smile, before requesting, "Tell him thanks?"

"Of course," he replied as he removed his hand. I watched as he hesitated before continuing, "When Dionysus comes I must warn you, your mind will resurface memories you've buried or forgotten, and it may make you uncomfortable." Sighing I gave him a nod before he continued. "However, I'm afraid I must leave now, I have been away from my duties for too long. Tyson will stay with you for a while."

I felt quite saddened at the fact he was leaving but gave a sturdy nod in acceptance, "Okay, Dad."

He pulled me into a hug and I was hit with a strong smell of the beach as I wrapped my arms around him. We stayed like that for a few seconds before he pulled away. He gave Tyson a quick hug too, and before flashing out he put a hand on my hair and kissed my forehead. He then left, leaving an ocean breeze behind him.

As Tyson and I walked back inside in silence, I felt his eye flicker towards me worryingly a few times but I brushed it off. I felt remotely fine given the circumstance, and besides, even if I told him that I was okay, it wouldn't make a difference for he'd still fuss over me like the overprotective brother he was.

I wanted my state of grief to be over, I wanted to think about it and process it, but I knew I couldn't fully focus on doing that until everyone was sure I wouldn't go mad. I knew if I saw the memories and accepted that it happened then it would slowly die down and becoming ultimately ineffective

As we entered the cabin, I suddenly didn't know what to do with myself. Distracting me, there was a rough knock on the door and Tyson ran to answer it. Mr. D barged though the door uninvited as I was silently staring at the water fountain, remembering when Bianca had used it to contacted me from the dead about Nico.

A wispy green mist flickered in my mind as the memory resurfaced, much like when the Oracle enters Rachel's body. I reluctantly buried the memory as I ripped my gaze from the fountain and turned to face Dionysus, who was standing right in front of me with a raised eyebrow and a hand held out.

"Huh?" I asked. I obviously wasn't paying attention.

He rolled his eyes at me, clearly annoyed. Tyson had mentioned halfway through the war that his wife, Ariadne, had faded during the final battle, making Mr. D easier to aggravate than usual.

"Give me the necklace," he repeated harshly.

I reached up and unclasped it, taking it from around my neck I placing it in Dionysus' outstretched hand. As I did, he held out the other hand.

"Now your hand." I hesitated before slowly placing my hand in his, what surprised me was that, as harsh and rough as his personality was, his hand was surprisingly warm and soft. Then he spoke up once more but this time it was in a slightly less horrid voice, something I'd imagine was close to sympathy, "This is going to feel...odd."

He looked me square in the eyes and, trapping me where I stood in his gaze, his purple eyes glowed with power as he clasped his large hand around the necklace and began chanting in Greek. I caught certain words, _'Insanity,' 'Heal,' 'Buried,' _and _'Link,'_ but other than that I wasn't paying much attention.

I felt my head go heavy again and then I realized he was in my mind, and as soon as the realization hit me I could see everything he was watching, removing any trace of contamination in my mind. He watched from the moment of my birth to this moment right now, every second.

We watched as my dad visited me in my cot a few weeks after I was born, to my first grade when the snake came into my play pen. From third grade when I was followed by a one eyed man, now known to me as a Cyclopes, and to every single expulsion and every reason why. We stood in a trance as Gabe began beating me to the point of me falling unconscious. Every single memory and feeling I'd felt at that time rushed though me, my life was literally flashing in front of my eyes. I made an uncomfortable squirm in his grip as in my memories Gabe was raising his fist ready to land a blow on me, but Mr. D's grip merely tightened his hand on mine, holding me in place.

I watched as I arrived to camp, my first prophecy and quest, the underworld, fighting Ares, meeting my dad and Zeus, my second quest, the boat exploding and when I thought Tyson died, the third quest, holding the sky and the agony I felt, and so on with everything in perfect detail placed in between them. Every single detail of every single moment I'd lived, we were both seeing. I shifted subconsciously as we watched the moments in the labyrinth and when my dad came to visit on my birthday, then it was going into The River Styx and who I saw and the pain I felt from touching the acidic waves, next battling Hades, then fighting Luke as Kronos, freeing Luke from his torment and his last request, with the real reason I'd passed on immortality followed by going back to camp and continuous mourning months.

I watched rigid as Hera came to remove my memories, finding my way to camp Jupiter, befriending Hazel and Frank, saving them, meeting Mars and going on the quest, retrieving the golden eagle and meeting Ella and fighting Polybotes for the first time. Then how I met Jason and the others, going to rescue Nico from the Jar, then fighting the twin giants with Jason and Dionysus' counter part.

Then I went completely stiff knowing what was coming up soon and as it flashed in front of me, unable to stop, I let out a small whimper, We watched as the prophesied seven and Nico went to find Annabeth, placing Athena's statute aboard the ship, Annabeth being pulled down as I gripped her hand, her begging to let me go and me refusing too as the pull of Tartarus began dragging me over the edge with her, how I began grabbing at the ledge and making Nico promise to meet us and watching his face as I chose to let go. I re-watched myself and my best friend fall into the pit, not knowing when the fall would end, how we landed, crawled, fought, called on Bob, became cursed, got poisoned, befriended Damasen and saw Tartarus godly form. How we finally found The Doors of Death and Annabeth point blank forcing me to leave my new friends behinds as we entered The House of Hades. All of it was flashing in font of me. I made a disgruntled noise and tried to pull away but it was no use.

I watched with pride how we finally meet the Romans once more and eventually gained peace, that we fought back-to-back in the war with the Gods, but the grief hit as I saw my friends dying and calling out. I fought back rage as I watched my family fall. We watched as the monsters and giants began turning to ash as we destroyed them in anger, how Gaea's end came and the power I felt while doing it, about our time on Olympus and coming back to camp.

Every single memory I had was now fresh in my mind, they were so full of many different emotions it physically hurt me. I felt like exploding.

As I was about to find a way to shove it off completely, I slowly felt a soothing feel wash over me and everything misted in my vision, effectively making my instincts go hazy. I felt everything. My mind opened up. Then everything in my mind that I'd convinced myself I couldn't handle it, told me different and that I could.

After a few more seconds I was shoved back into reality and a light purple aura covered the necklace and myself and remained there for little over a minute. Once it died down, Mr. D's chanting slowed and eventually came to a halt.

As soon as it stopped, he dropped my hand and I looked away from the Wine God, refusing to meet his eyes again. He'd just seen every second of my life, from my lowest points to my highest, and felt everything I'd been feeling at those times.

"Patricia?" I heard Tyson's voice call as I felt my mind fall back to it's original, full controlled state. Not getting an answer, Tyson spoke up again, "Trisha? Are you okay, Sister?''

I looked up to him and croaked, "Yes." I took a deep breath again and said in a more normal voice, "I'm fine."

He tried to shoot me a happy goofy smile despite his grief, but it came out more of a grimace. For his effort I gave him a small one back.

"You're fine at the moment,' 'Dionysus grumped, slightly put out. Lifting my gaze to about his shoulder, I heard him step closer to me. It was silent for a while, then his voice rang out grumpily once more, ''Turn around.''

I sighed inaudibly and turned, not really sure what he was doing. I was about to turn back and ask but then I felt his hand on my neck. I stiffened where I stood at the unfamiliar touch but forced myself not to move as he pushed my hair to one side, unusually gentle, and leaned forward to lace the metal around my neck and clasp it shut.

I turned and reluctantly met his gaze. His face was expressionless as we made eye contact. Feeling slightly uncomfortable at the silence I spoke up, ''Thanks...for everything.''

He rolled his eyes, ''I owed your father, do not thank me.''

I nodded and turned to Tyson as Mr. D moved towards the door and let himself out. "After I shower, do you want to go to the camp fire?''

Tyson nodded sadly and moved to hug me with a desperate expression. I wrapped my arms around him, as far as they would go, as I heard him speak, though slightly muffled into my hair, ''I miss Annabeth, Sister.''

At Tyson's words, her death hit me like a ton of bricks. I scrunched my eyes together, absolutely refusing to let my tears fall as I clutched onto my little brother like a lifeline.


	3. Care to share?

**I nodded and turned to Tyson as Mr. D moved towards the door and let himself out. ''After I shower, do you want to go to the camp fire?''**

**Tyson nodded sadly and moved to hug me with a desperate expression. I wrapped my arms around him as far as they would go as I heard him speak, though slightly muffled into my hair, ''I miss Annabeth, Sister.''**

**At Tyson's words, her death hit me like a ton of bricks. I scrunched my eyes together, absolutely refusing to let my tears fall as I clutched onto my little brother like a lifeline.**

Once I'd showered, letting the water heal me as I did so, and changed into some jeans and a camp shirt, Tyson and I made our way to the camp fire. We were burning shrines tomorrow, so I didn't understand why we still had the fire tonight, but I didn't object. It was something to do.

Once we got there pretty much everyone was already seated. We were split up into three groups, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter and The Hunters. No one obviously wanted to sing and no one wanted to tell a story, therefore it left Chiron to talk about each God or Goddess and some of the stories about them, not that we didn't already know the majority of them already. Word gets around.

Tyson moved to sit with the Hephaestus Cabin while I moved to sit in between Thalia, who moved from The Hunters to fuss over my health, and Nico. Chiron had split the camps up so none of us fought, mainly the Ares cabin against Mars. You'd thinks they get along, but they didn't. They had the urge to prove who was more violent, Greek or Roman, but to be honest every camper looked to tired to be bothered by the opposite camp.

A lot of the Greek campers left, obviously not in the mood to hear this again, while the Romans stayed, saddened by their losses yet still curious about our Gods. The whole of the Aphrodite Cabin was the first to clear out, next it was the Hermes, who were soon followed by Apollo's Cabin and eventually Thalia left with The Hunters. One by one campers left, heading to their beds. In the end only the Romans, half the Athena cabin, a quarter of the Ares cabin, a few of the Hephaestus cabin, a couple from the minor Gods' cabins, Tyson, Nico, and myself were left.

We all eventually edged into a closer group and mixed in with the Romans. I found myself sitting with Jason, Octavian and Reyna, while Hazel had moved to sit with Nico and a Dirty Blonde Roman that I recognized but didn't know the name of.

Eventually Chiron's story came to a finish and he dismissed us all to bed. On my way to the Poseidon cabin I was approached by Reyna and Octavian.

Reyna studied me for a few seconds before speaking, "Patricia, because The Son of Mars has died as a praetor and Jason isn't fully Roman anymore and also doesn't want the position, Octavian has been made a praetor.''

My eyes flickered to the tall blonde Roman who shot me a scowl, but I wasn't in the mood for his rubbish right now. Turning back to Reyna I nodded, ''Right.''

She gave me a small smile, ''I am choosing to step down. I wish to live in the camp's village from now on and hope to be remotely normal for once in my life. Therefore, I am offering Hazel the chance too succeed me. However, if you ever come back to Camp Jupiter she wishes you to take her place. Even if it is only for a visit, and I agree with her.''

I was slightly shocked for a moment but I understood the meaning. Due to the war, Reyna had lost those closest too her. The ones she would of originally chosen have passed, but because she lost them and doesn't want Octavian in charge, Hazel and I were the closest options to keeping the Camp remotely normal. Reyna also has the most power out of the two, so we'd have control over Octavian. I figured I owed her for the whole ordeal, the war had started this quickly mostly due to me, Jason and Hera.

"Yes, I accept." As soon as the words left my mouth, lighting flashed in the sky, making it official.

I heard Octavian groan in annoyance, which slightly upped my depressing mood. Reyna nodded approvingly, "You'll be given a teleport, giving you free reign to come between both camps as this is your home and we don't expect you too just leave. However, you must warn Hazel before you arrive. Once the new camp for both demigods is open we'll decide on what will happen next."

I nodded, "Of course."

She smiled and bid me goodbye while Octavian merely glared in my direction, which I returned.

I walked into my cabin and changed into some fabric shorts, figuring the top didn't matter for I have more, and climbed into bed. I tossed and turned for a while before finally falling into Morpheus' realm.

-_Three hours later-_

I bolted awake with my blankets askew on the floor and pillows projected on the other side of the room. I sat breathing heavily with my nightmare fresh in my mind. It was nothing useful, merely aftershocks from the war and my trip to Tartarus. I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I observed my surroundings and saw that Tyson was still snoring away in his bunk next to mine. Looking out the window, I noticed it was still dark out. Sighing, I stood up.

Knowing I wasn't about to fall back asleep, I wandered into the "living room" of the cabin and glanced at the clock, four-thirty in the morning. Running my hands though my tangled hair, I moved to find my shoes. Once I'd gotten them on, I tried to ignore my exhaustion and stumbled towards the door.

On my way to the beach it was silent, with the exception of the odd snore from inside a cabin. I could walk freely outside my cabin at night with out the fear of Harpies, all thanks to Ella. Ever since she started dating Tyson they never bothered me. I finally walked onto the beach and as I started to feel sand hit the back of my legs as I walked, I started to feel slightly more at home.

I went to sit right were the tide rolled in, letting the cold water drench my legs as it was quite a warm night. I instantly felt stronger though the contact. I must have sat there for about fifteen minutes before being interrupted. New record!

"You shouldn't be here," said a stern Dionysus from behind me

"I couldn't sleep," I replied, not bothering to turn around for I wasn't particularly in the mood for him to burn into my soul with his scary eyes.

As he moved next to where I sat, he huffed, "And that gives you the right to leave your cabin after hours, does it?"

"I needed air," I answered bluntly.

"That's what windows are for, Ms. Jackson."

I shrugged, not taking into account that he got my name right.

Upon getting no reply, he huffed once more and sat next to me. This time I did turn to look at him. His black-almost purple hair was messier than usual, his slightly chubby face looked crestfallen, his red nose looked redder than usual, his tiger-striped shirt and Hawaiian shorts looked dirtier than I remember, and his purple-blue eyes looked a little sad. Other than that, his face was emotionless. His posture, on the other hand, didn't look quite as confident and was slightly more approachable, in a confusing way.

We sat in silence for a long period of time before either of us spoke up again.

"Why can you not sleep?" he asked gruffly, turning to face me.

I shrugged and looked at him once more, "Nightmare."

He rose an eyebrow expectantly, "Care to share?"

I pursed my lips, debating it, but I figured it didn't matter either way, "The War, Tartarus, the usual."

The Wine God narrowed his eyes at me for a few seconds but eventually nodded.

"Indulge me. Why are the harpies not attacking you, Ms. Johnson?'

I rolled my eyes at the name he'd given me, but answered all the same, "Tyson's dating one, her name is Ella."

He didn't reply and we sat in silence once more. After a while a breeze picked up and I felt my eyes start to drop, but I refused to go back into a slumber in fear of more nightmares.

"Thank you," I stated. I knew we'd been through this but I still wanted to get it off my chest.

"For?" He asked, not getting what I was hinting at.

I sighed, "Y'Know, the whole…" I gestured to my necklace.

He rose an eyebrow again, "I already told you, Ms. Jenningson, I owed your father."

"I know you did, but I'm still grateful. So, thank you," I replied, trying to get my case across.

He studied me before nodding slightly in response. My eyes began to fall again but this time, noticing the action, Dionysus stood up and gripped my arm - not as tightly as usual, I noted - and pulled me too my feet.

"Cabin, Ms. Jackson. Now," he said sternly before letting me go.

I gave him a small, sleepy smile before turning away and heading back to my cabin.


	4. The black pegasus & golden eagle mourn

**"Cabin, Ms. Jackson. Now," he said sternly before letting me go.**

**I gave him a small, sleepy smile before turning away and heading back to my cabin.**

I eventually fell back asleep but woke up once more just before the horn went off, signalling us to get up. I pulled on some shorts and a fresh camp shirt. Today we'd be doing the memorials for the fallen campers, even for the Romans as they were here.

I was told that because they were part of the Seven, Annabeth, Leo, Piper and Frank would be getting their own individual shrines. The rest of the deceased would be getting a group one, for there were too many gone for everyone to get there own.

I walked to the dining pavilion with Tyson in silence, it was quite depressing actually. All the campers were in mourning except for a few newbies who didn't understand what had happened. Only two tables talked during breakfast: the Hermes table, trying to clear the silence, even if they were mourning they couldn't be quite it was in their nature; and the Aphrodite table, who were fussing about their running mascara.

I didn't eat much, just half a small bowl of cereal, and that was only because I could see Chiron glaring at me from across the room when he noticed I didn't have anything to begin with. Once everyone had finished, we made our way to the campfire. Approaching it I saw six shrines, one for each of the fallen from the Seven and one for each camp. A shrine with an owl for Annabeth, one with a hammer for Leo, one with a dove for Piper, one a boar for Frank, an orange coloured shrine with a black pegasus for Camp Half-Blood, and lastly a purple shrine with an golden eagle and laurel wreath for Camp Jupiter.

As I stared at Annabeth's shrine, I was hit with a wave of grief and memories of the last few days I had with my best friend. They were mainly of Tartarus and fighting in the war, and my mind tried to twist away, wanting me to lose control, but then I felt Dionysus power from the necklace wash over me and soothe me.

"Patricia," Chiron's voice hummed as he trotted in front of me, "You should sit with Mr. D, Just in case."

Slightly confused, I rose an eyebrow, clearly wanting an explanation.

"Your talisman should work towards helping you keep your sanity, however, he has never had to connect his power to an object before. With this, we cannot be sure of its extent," the centaur informed me in a rather solemn voice.

I nodded and he led me to where the God stood, near our camp's shrine. Chiron gave a slight glance to the Wine God before speaking, "Dionysus, are you taking part?"

He snorted, "No, I am not."

"It is your choice. I thought that given your-" Chiron started but was cut of by the glare Mr. D had given him. He sighed before trotting off to were the other shrines were placed.

I looked at the God carefully for a second time. His black-almost purple hair was messier than last night on the beach, his red face still looked crestfallen but this time with a hint of anger and boredom mixed in with it, his leopard stripped shirt and Hawaiian shorts were still disgusting, and his purple-blue eyes were blank par the hint of annoyance in them.

He obviously noticed my gaze and turned to face me, "What exactly are you staring at, Ms. Johnstone?" he asked roughly.

"Nothing." I replied, rather taken back. Even though he'd lost his family he was still rather mean.

He rose an unbelieving eyebrow, steadying myself I pursed my lips, pondering if this was worth saying. Inwardly shrugging, I spoke up anyways, "I'm sorry about Pollux and Ariadne."

At my words the God gave me most likely the worst possible glare imaginable, one to rival both Zeus and Ares put together. Regardless of the glare, I stood my ground. Someone needed to say it to him sincerely, not out of duty or respect. As I held his gaze, refusing to look away, his eyes slowly died down to a mild stare as he noticed my expression wasn't out of pity but was genuine. His expression turned somewhat kind as he nodded in what I assume to be thanks and quickly looked away.

Once everyone had settled into a respectful silence, Chiron spoke up. He retold the tale of the fallen fours' achievements and how they were great heroes that deserved more than what they'd been given. He'd obviously spoken particularly fondly of Annabeth, having known her from such a young age.

He then moved in front of the two camps shrines and spoke how both camps had suffered, that people would be missed and become great myths and legends. He said our campers were well working and he'd liked to know some of them better. He spoke a few individuals - like Drew, Malcom, Connor - and their achievements, how he was proud of us all and that we were a family, an extremely dysfunctional family, but still a family.

I started to choke up when he spoke of our camp. Everyone we'd lost ran though my mind, all the names and faces. It wasn't fair that they had to be taken from us. I hated the fates big time right now, and I don't think I could ever forgive them for taking so many from me.

I felt a comforting hand rest on the middle of my back as I put my head in my hands. Given the fact my necklace grew warmer, I knew it was Dionysus, though why he was doing it I was unsure of. I was too upset to shrug him off and instead found myself leaning into his touch.

As Chiron reached the purple Camp Jupiter shrine he spoke of how he wished to have known their losses and blessed them on their work. He'd spoke highly of them, given the limited information he knew. He mentioned how I'd told him of the camp and their campers and that he would have been proud of them, taking into account everything they'd accomplished.

When he was done, Chiron stood down from the miniature platform and searched each of us out with his eyes, "Patricia, Nico, Hazel, Jason, would you please?"

Dionysus nudged me forward and I moved towards the centaur. We each took a flame from him and stood in font of our chosen shrines. Chiron said a few words of farewell as we lowered the flames to the wood and fabric, setting them alight. Hazel shook with tears as she lit Frank's and moved back to her camp, only to be enveloped into a hug by one of his sisters. Jason's face was a mixture of pain and anger as he lowered his flame to Piper's shrine, a light thunder rumbled as he remained transfixed on staring at the burning shrine. Nico had a blank expression while lighting Leo's. The two weren't close, but they were just beginning to trust each other and I think Nico wanted to light Leo's as an apology of sorts. I watched as my flame touched the centre of the owl and spread across the fabric, reaching the wood. A few tears escaped my eyes but I soon shut them down.

"And now, we alight the camps'." Chiron announced in a defeated voice, obviously trying to hide his emotions and clearly failing.

As I was the respected leader of Half-Blood and Jason from Jupiter (even if he wasn't fully Roman or a praetor anymore, they still followed him), it was our duty to light these. We stalked over to the further end and stood directly in front of our camps shrines.

Jason stared sadly at his camp's shrine as he announced in perfect Latin, "For Camp Jupiter, may all the fallen rest."

With that, he lowered his flame and set the shring on fire. The campers in purple all got down on their knees and repeated the words in respect before standing back up and giving in to their grief.

"For Camp Half-Blood, we hope you find peace," I announced in Greek, taking a deep breath as I set my respected camp shrine in flames. I heard my fellow campers repeat the words as well as the crackling of each burning shrine while I made my way to Dionysus side.

Everyone, including the Hunters, stayed silent as we watched the flames flicker. As the four individual shrines started to die out I could hear in the distance more thunder booming in the sky via Jason while Thalia was producing small flecks of lighting in her balled fists. Tiny jewels erupted around Hazels feet as she sobbed and Nico kept brining up skeletons, only noticed by a few as he was stood away in the shadows. I watched as Tyson started clawing at the ground in tears, eye barely open as he never took them off Annabeth's embers. Without meaning to, I caused a small earthquake in my grief. As some people glanced at me alarmed, I quickly swapped it for making any volume of water around me churn violently.

Once they'd all died out, people started moving back to their cabins to mourn. Only me, Tyson, Chiron and Mr. D stayed behind.

"Patricia, are you felling okay?" Chiron asked. I knew it wasn't about my feelings, it was about my mind. He was asking if I was still, well, me.

I nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I am sorry to place this on you now my child, but Lady Athena wishes to speak with you about Annabeth's passing.' Chiron relayed apologetically.

Pushing my annoyance down at the timing of telling me this, I asked when I would have to meet with her.

"As soon as possible, she is waiting in the Big House. She wants to speak to you alone," Mr. D grumped, clearly annoyed. It was likely from the shrine burning, the camp shrine represented the death of his last son.

I nodded.

"I'll go, but only if Tyson can too. I'm not being in a room with _her _alone," I basically spat. Let's just say I held some resentment towards Athena. After all, if she hadn't of sent Annabeth after her bleeding statue, we wouldn't have fallen into Tartarus.

Seeing as there was no way I'd be persuaded otherwise, Chiron gave an unsatisfied nod. The four of us turned and headed towards the Big House and I felt Dionysus' hand return to my back. Scrunching my eyebrows together, I glanced at him and gave him a questioning look. However, all I was given in return was a rather curt shrug and a glare that held no heat. Well, this wasn't confusing at all.


	5. The logic that came from Seaweed's kid

**Seeing as there was no way I'd be persuaded otherwise, Chiron gave an unsatisfied nod. The four of us turned and headed towards the Big House and I felt Dionysus' hand return to my back. Scrunching my eyebrows together, I glanced at him and gave him a questioning look. However, all I was given in return was a rather curt shrug and a glare that held no heat. Well, this wasn't confusing at all.**

Once we entered, I saw Lady Athena sitting at the head of the table, my usual seat. I walked over and sat the farthest from her that I possibly could. She rose an eyebrow at me, but I merely kept my expression blank. This was as polite as I was going to be, I blamed this goddess for Tartarus.

As Tyson came to sit beside me, I watched her eyes flicker to my necklace. Apparently all the Gods knew about my madness, which didn't actually bother me as much as I'd thought it would. Sighing at my disrespect, Chiron spoke up.

"Lady Athena, for what do we owe this pleasure?" he asked kindly. It took me great effort not to snort.

The goddess shifted to get comfortable in her seat before answering.

"Well, Chiron, I have come to see Patricia because of Annabeth." She was watching me intensely, wanting a reaction, but I didn't give her one. I continued looking at her blankly, waiting for her to get to the point. Sighing, she carried on, "Annabeth told me while re-building Olympus last year that if she were to die, she wishes you, Patricia, to have her belongings. As her mother, I saw it fit for me to tell you this, though I'm sure she discussed this with you beforehand."

I nodded, not trusting my voice around this woman. I'd made it clear to her during the war that I blamed her and didn't want anything of her in my life, clearly she didn't take the hint.

I heard Tyson sniff beside me and mumble, "Annie-Beth."

I stiffened at his broken voice and shifted closer to him comfortingly as Athena informed me, "Her belongings will appear in your cabin later today, Patricia."

I nodded once more. I didn't want them in there, they'd be a constant reminder of Annabeth's passing, but I didn't voice my thoughts.

"I'll be off now, Chiron. Dionysus, Father wishes to speak with you soon. In fact, you best come now, Poseidon is not happy with him."

Her gaze flickered towards me when she said my father's name but I was too busy hugging Tyson, who was now bawling. I was trying to hold it together until I was alone, that was when I could cope best, but with these high emotions all around it was proving more and more difficult by the second.

-_break line-_

It was around midday when I found myself alone in my cabin. Tyson had gone to find Ella, she always calms him down and they hadn't seen each other in a while. Sighing, I trudged over to my dresser. Upon opening one of the drawers I pulled out a bracelet. It was diamond encrusted and rather beautiful. It had one large, golden coloured diamond in the shape of a love heart, surrounded by three smaller regular diamonds. I pursed my lips and clutched it in my hands.

In a split second decision, I found myself wandering towards the Big House. I knew Dionysus should have it. Upon walking up to the porch I found that no one was there. I knocked on the door and let myself in, finding my way to the Rec. Room for the second time today.

Upon entering, I found Mr. D and a satyr playing cards, but Chiron wasn't to be seen. The centaur was most likely teaching archery to the younger campers, the ones who didn't participate in the war.

"Gruff, get me a diet coke," Mr. D grunted to the satyr who basically ran from the room, clearly intimidated by the God.

I walked and stood directly next to him. He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow, "Yes?"

I reached over and placed the bracelet on the table in front of him. I watched as his expression morphed into anger, hurt, frustration, and then went blank.

"How did you get this?" he harshly demanded

"I found it with a note stuck to it when Annabeth's things appeared in my cabin. It's obviously from Annabeth, as it was her hand writing. She'd found it during the war and remembered from the party on Olympus a few years back that Ariadne was wearing it. She figured it must be hers." He glanced back up at me, eyebrows scrunched together. Sighing, I continued, "I thought you should have it."

He gave me a calculating look, then eventually nodded though rather curtly. Silence fell as the satyr ran back into the room with a Diet Cola and handed it to the god in record time.

Gruff watched the god scrunch up the other empty can with longing before finally speaking up, "Mr D? M-may I please have you're can?"

Dionysus tossed the can to the young stay, who ate it gratefully as he continued playing. Suddenly, the Wine God spoke up in an emotionless tone, "Miss Johnson, if you insist on staying, sit down and play."

Figuring that I had nothing else to do, I sat beside the God as he dealt the out the cards.

Gruff got knocked out in the first round and gave up in a huff, obviously getting annoyed at his continuous losses. I technically lost two, because there were three of us and I was second, but I wasn't bothered me much.

Eventually Gruff left, with many Greek curses, too aggravated to continue. If there ever was a satyr with anger issues, it was Gruff. Probably why Mr D liked playing with him. He always got annoyed and his mutterings became more rude, less insulting and more funny. Once he left, Dionysus and I continued to play, we went through twenty-seven games before I finally won, which resulted in an unhappy god demanding a rematch. Not that it mattered, I didn't think I'd win any more times after that. After many more games, it eventually got dark and Chiron came back, announcing that we'd played pinochle all day and I hadn't even noticed.

"Patricia, you should head to the Dining Pavilion, everyone will be there soon," the centaur informed me as he observed the game carefully. Glancing at the clock on the wall, I noticed I still had ten minutes left. Knowing this was a warning, meaning I was winning and Chiron was giving me a free out so that Mr. D wouldn't lose it. Naturally, I ignored him.

Making my face blank I continued the game until the last hand was to be dealt. Smiling inwardly, I placed my cards down on the fold, proving my win. Dionysus huffed and rose an eyebrow. Without even asking, he dealt the cards in a rematch, clearly not as amused as I was.

I rather wished I'd taken the out eight games later. With Chiron, Dionysus could be beaten and it would only take a few rematches for the whole thing to end successfully, while I was a demigod, so it took more time for his pride to recover.

Eventually I was allowed to leave, although I'd missed diner, which proved not to be so bad as Mr. D ordered a satyr to get me a sandwich half way though the seventh game. I finally came up to the campfire, where the majority of the camp was already, though it looked extremely less cramped than yesterday. Apparently Camp Jupiter had gone back to their camp and the Hunters had gone to, well, hunt again. Jason had opted to stay behind. He clearly preferred the Greek lifestyle now.

I honestly preferred Roman over Greek. It's like we'd switched completely the day Hera/Juno traded us. However, I wouldn't leave my camp in this state, and if I went to live at Camp Jupiter I'd hardly ever see Tyson. I rarely saw him as it was now. It was fine though, if Reyna stayed true I'd have a teleport soon, so I could freely pop between camps like Nico does.

Jason jogged over to me, looking worried, "Hey, Trisha."

"Hey, Jase. What's up?" I asked, concerned.

"Tyson noticed you'd been gone all day, he couldn't find you and got worried.' Jason stated while looking me over for injuries.

I smiled at my little brother and cousin's concern.

"I was in the Big House."

"All day?" he asked, confused, to which I nodded.

He scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Anything wrong?" he asked, glancing to my necklace

Yes, the camps knew too.

"I'm fine, I was playing Pinochle with Mr. D."

He nodded once more, this time with a questionable look but didn't voice anything. I noticed the blonde looked rather upset. After the battle, he'd eventually let the Apollo cabin heal him, but he still blamed himself for Piper and Leo's deaths. I knew the feeling with Annabeth's death, and basically everyone's.

The campfire was rather nice at first, only the Apollo cabin sung, but everyone listened. As I sat in between Nico and Jason, I noticed everyone's eyes kept flickering to me with a mixture of worry and awe - worry for my health, knowing my madness was worse than anyone's and awe of my acts in the war. It was extremely annoying, but I pushed it aside and focused my attention on Chiron as he told us about the old heroes.

Mr. D grunted and scoffed a lot during the story of Theseus in the labyrinth. You could clearly tell by Chiron's facial expression that he didn't wish to tell the myth with Dionysus here, but the younger campers, unknowing of the situation, had requested it and wouldn't change their minds.

When it came to the island of Naxos, where Theseus abandoned Ariadne and sailed back to Athens, Dionysus stood up and walked to the direction of the forest. I wondered if I should follow him, as I was the only camper left that wasn't afraid of the Wine God. Sure, he had his moments, but other than that I wasn't bothered by him.

If I followed, there were two possible outcomes: one, it would get better, some comfort no matter how small; or two, it could get worse, given the fact that I was technically Theseus' sister.

Sighing, I stood anyways, figuring that if he was untimely bothered by my relation to Theseus, I would have been blasted to pieces a long time ago. I made my way around the fire unnoticed. Chiron was facing the opposite way from where I walked, Hestia was tending to her hearth, and the other campers were too involved in the tale.

I followed the path he'd taken, deeper and deeper into the forest. So far in that I didn't think I'd ever gone this deep in before. Eventually, I came to a stop when the trees began to fan out more, and I saw the camp director on a rock with his head in his hands.

I guessed it was too late to turn back when I stepped on a twig, therefore catching his attention. Slowly, I made my way to him. As I approached him, I leaned next to him against the rock he was resting on. I began glancing up at the sky, identifying all the different constellations and carried on doing so until he spoke.

"This is becoming a habit," he muttered, clearly remembering the beach.

I shrugged, "Pretty much."

He gave a small, harsh chuckle, "And why, Miss Johnson, did you follow me?"

I looked directly at him. His purple eyes blazed with different emotions, each one flying though the irises too fast for me to identify them in time

"I don't know, I figured you needed someone."

"And that someone is you, is it?" he asked scathingly, the sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Do you see anyone else caring enough to follow?" I answered roughly.

I was starting to get annoyed at his tone. He wasn't the only who'd ever lost someone they loved. His eyes glared into mine. I felt as if he could read into my soul, not that he hasn't practically done that already. I could tell he was trying to intimidate me, but I refused to back down.

Slowly his stare died down. Realizing I was too stubborn to leave, he sighed in defeat and annoyance. Reaching down, he gripped my arm hard enough to pull me up onto the rock he was on.

"If you ever repeat what I am about to say, I will personally rip-" he threatened, but I cut him off by holding my hand up.

"Stop it with the threats, I wouldn't do that. Besides, even if I did, no one would believe me," I said with a shrug.

He grunted at me and faced the rest of the forest.

"I miss them, my sons and wife. I'm sick of feeling like I want to blow every single one of you arrogant brats up every time you open your mouths, not that I didn't want to before. It's just grown worse. I want to rip apart the monster that made her fade, however, one of you little demigods beat me to it.'"

He looked at me, likely expecting me to move away in fear of his tone, but I didn't. In a another situation I most likely would have, but times have changed and I now understood how he felt.

"Did you know the gods despise me for being the camp director sometimes?" he sighed,

His face told me he was speaking the truth.

"Really? Given your complaining, I thought it would put them off?" I asked, surprised

He shook his head, his messy hair wobbling as his did so.

"No, they believe it unfair that ancient laws bind them, preventing them from seeing their children, but I _got_ to see mine. They envied that. Yet they shouldn't, because of this punishment I got to know my children. Granted, I only had two, but still. Because I actually knew them, their deaths became harder to cope with. When the other gods' children die, yes I believe they feel pain, but not to my extent because they don't know their child."

I remained silent as he spoke. He clearly needed to vent. His voice changed many times during his speech, from annoyance, anger, sympathy, grief and back to anger.

"Do you remember me telling you that gods need heroes, although they would never admit it - which I'll deny still deny if you tell anyone - and how you went off saying we gods were selfish?" be asked, raising a brow at me.

"Yes, which I still think is at least half true," I replied, though I wasn't quite grasping why he'd brought this up.

He smirked at me, and forgetting his own point, he asked, "Half true?"

"Well, do you remember telling me that heroes never change? That we accuse gods of being vain, but we should take a look at ourselves first before we judge? You said we take what we want, use whoever we have to, and then we betray everyone around us. That we're a selfish, ungrateful lot." The wine god nodded, his smirk had vanished but he gestured me to continue, which I did as honestly as I could, "Well, you were right. We do act vain, we do take what we want and use who we have too, and most of all, we do betray people around us. But you forget to remember that the majority of us don't. Even so, we speak the truth when we accused the gods of the same because you do."

I noticed Dionysus edging to interrupted, but I wouldn't let him. Holding up my hand to keep him silent, he raised a brow in amusement, but taking in my expression he remained quiet. I needed to get this off my chest.

Taking a breath I continued, "In the end we're as bad as each other. Gods act selfish and are vain because they believe it's our job to follow their requests, because you're superior and believe we have too because in your arrogant heads it's our duty to help with your problems. If you didn't know, this is extremely annoying. We're your kids, not your minions, and it's selfish that you continue to treat us like trash. You gave us life when you carelessly got someone pregnant, the least you could do now is let us live it as normal as we can. Yet I think I understand why it hasn't changed. It's what you've grown to do over time, it can't be helped anymore. You need us as we need you, which can make it easy to overlook the horrid ways you treat us. I understand that demigods do it too, we are selfish and we do betray others easily, but we do it for survival. It's basically a second nature to us, therefore we have little choice but to act as we do. It's how we choose to respond in order to live another day against all the monsters you gods created out of anger or revenge. Our actions define us as they do you, you're actions created us this way. By making the creatures that hunt us, we evolved into something just as bad, therefore it's not our fault. However, I agree that there are other demigods that do it for greed, just as Gods do. I may be so bold, gods betray and act vain more often than us demigods do. In the end though, we both act like this, henceforth neither mortal nor immortal can be excused, no matter their status. I agree that, yes, we're all selfish, but for different reasons, and at least half of them can be dismissed."

Dionysus was looking at me strangely after my little rant. At first I thought he was going to blast me for insulting the gods, but after a few seconds a small smile cracked his face as he asked sarcastically, "Who would've thought all that logic came out of Seaweed's kid?"

I rolled my eyes in response at the Wine God, which on any other day would of got me blasted to pieces.


	6. The wrong names

**I rolled my eyes in response at The Wine God, which on any other day would of got me blasted to pieces.**

As I walked back into my cabin I saw my dad talking to Tyson, upon entering through he door they both turned to me, surprisingly it was Tyson who spoke up first.

'Sister, curfew was an hour ago, are you okay?' He asked in a voice laced with concern.

'I'm fine Tyson, don't worry,' I reassured, he seemed sceptical at first but as he looked me over and upon seeing me in one piece nodded.

Turning I looked at my dad questionably. Obviously sensing my confusion he spoke up, 'Tyson got worried when you left the camp fire and when he returned to the cabin noticed you weren't here either. He prayed to me asking me if I knew where you were, when I couldn't find you either, as you were being cloaked, I came down.'

I nodded at him and turned to Tyson with an apologetic look, 'Sorry, I was with Mr D,'

'Are you okay?' My little brother asked in a voice laced more concerned than before, even my dad took a step forward and a flicker of emotion crossed his face.

Sighing, almost inaudibly, therefore only my dad caught it with his Godly hearing, I replied, 'Yes, I'm fine.'

I knew everyone was just looking out for me and but I was getting annoyed at the fact people seemed to need to know my where abouts every second of the day. I felt restrained, like I was on a leash.

Obviously sensing something was bugging me my dad spoke up, 'Patricia, can we speak.'

It wasn't a question so I wasn't like I had a choice but I still nodded and followed him onto the deck, once we reached the edge he turned to face me and spoke up.

'What is wrong, my child?' He asked neutrally but I saw a flicker of curiosity in his eyes.

His face was set, he wanted the truth, sighing I replied in an emotionless tone, 'It's just I'm tired of people treating me like I can't handle myself anymore.'

He placed a hand on my shoulder before speaking. I wanted to shove it off but I knew that would insult him and that wasn't what I needed right now, 'Patricia, you've been though a lot and people are worried about you, it's only natural,'

I looked away rather rudely but he didn't comment, as I stared at the water I muttered, 'So I wanting to be left alone sometimes,'

I wasn't gesturing to right now and gratefully my dad knew that. I was referring to before, I couldn't even be gone for ten minutes before they started a camp wide search.

'Patricia, why were you with Dionysus before?' My dad asked suspiciously, not from the fact I'd gone off for a while but from the Wine God cloaking me so no other God or Goddess could sense us.

'He was..._upset_, About his wife and son, so I when to talk to him,' I replied truthfully, though still not taking my eyes from the water, I had an urge to jump in it.

Noticing my truthful tone he dropped the matter, 'Listen my child, It will take a while for things to become normal again, peoples instincts will be to take care of you, just don't get so affected by it.'

I nodded but barely registered his words, maybe if I just went out and kick someone's arse during training they'd get the point, that way I didn't have to hurt anyone's feelings by snapping at them to back off when it reached too much for me.

Pushing the thought aside I face my father once more, 'Is Tyson staying all summer or is he going back down?' I asked curiously.

'He'll be staying for maybe another two days, I need him down in Atlantis as soon as possible.' My dad replied in a solemn voice.

Because of Polybotes and his little minions half of Dads underwater kingdom had been destroyed. At the sound of his name my little brother had edged his way out of the cabin to join us, he quickly glanced at me but then then spoke directly to our father.

'Daddy, I could come down now if Sister is feeling fine?' Tyson voiced rather small.

Poseidon looked between the two of us, clearly having a silent debate in his head. At the sight of this I spoke up, 'Dad, I obviously want Tyson here but if he's needed elsewhere it's fine,'

Seeing Tyson nod in agreement Dad reluctantly sided with us, with a snap of his fingers Tyson stuff was ready and as it appeared on the deck my brother turned and enveloped me into a hug. I didn't tell him it was too tight for me too breathe because I knew he needed this and honestly, so did I, after all he was my baby brother.

Once he pulled away my Dad placed his hand back on my shoulder and leaned down to kiss my forehead, 'Be safe, my child.'

And with that they both teleported via wave leaving me in the moonlight of the deck. Sighing I walked back into my cabin and called lights out too myself, I crawled into bed and very slowly fell asleep for the first dreamless night since I'd come back to camp.

-_break line-_

After breakfast at the Hades table, which I sat at because me and Nico were the only people with a table to ourselves and to me it seemed ridiculous, I stayed even if Dionysus threw me a disproving glance. I made my way to sword practise which Dominic, a child of Athena, would be teaching.

Once I'd gotten there I was rather bored. It was a catch up lesson for all the new campers so we basically did the same as the last time I was here, from my boredom and inability to do something twice, me and my ADHD started messing around.

At first it was just how many newbies I could disarm without even trying. It was three out of eleven, when I eventually got bored of that I tried out how many times I could interrupt, much to the Hermes cabin's amusement, without being sent away.

It was on the Twenty-fifth water bottle exploding that caused Dominic to send me away, he had a good restraint considering the bottles were being aimed at him every time he said the word 'Stop.'

Eventually I found myself wandering though the strawberry fields which no one should ever do in shorts as the branches kept leaving small grazes on my legs but I wasn't particularly bothered as I had my water bottle I could heal myself if I got a nasty one.

There were a few campers, mostly Demeter children though there were a couple of Apollo's, helping to pick and grow the strawberries. I remembered being rather amused when I found out the he camp grew strawberries to pay for their expenses. As I got further into the patches I heard the satyrs as they began playing magical tunes on their reed pipes to make the strawberries grow faster, I remembered with a slight depression that Mr D and his kids Pollux and Castor used to use their powers to grow the strawberries as well.

After about fifteen minutes of walking the patches grew less thick and became dotted out more randomly and soon enough it opened up into a dry patch of land covered in just grass. Sighing I walked in the area a couple of feet further, it was a relatively hot day, once I felt comfortable enough I sat down in the clearing.

As I laid down in the clearing I began thinking about how my life was now. About who was still here with me and who I still had to say goodbye too. I though about the many different things that had happened in my life that lead me to where I was now. I began to process the grief and accept that I would see them sometime again, it wasn't the end, I'd either see them in the underworld or in another life, hopefully not as wacked up as this one.

After about two hours of rethinking my entire being I realized I was getting quite badly sunburnt, as I stood I took one more glance around the clearing I was likely to returned too at some point and turned to make way thought the strawberry fields once more. Absently as I walked I reached up and began playing with my necklace.

Eventually I came though the thresh hold and found myself near the archery field, as I moved to head back to my cabin I heard someone call my name.

'Patricia,' I recognized Grover's voice as it rang out in my direction and upon turning I found myself facing The Lord of the Wild, Mr D and around five smaller Satyrs, smiling I walked over to them.

'Hey, G-Man.' I smiled, I hadn't seen my protector in ages, I was used to having him there all the time but when he became Lord of the Wild he was rarely around.

'Trisha, it's been a while,' He looked my up and down before sighing with an amused expression, 'Why are you always bleeding every time I see you?'

I glanced down at my leg and hummed, they'd gotten worse finding my way out as I'd gotten lost a few times causing me to stubble and catch myself on loose branches. Sighing I uncapped my water bottle and poured in down both my legs healing myself instantly at the touch.

Once I'd done I took a swag of what was left and recapped the lid, 'Better?'

Grover laughed, 'Much. Oh, I almost forgot. Guys, this is Patricia Jackson, Patricia these are the satyrs in training.'

'Hey,' I mused, it was rather odd seeing satyrs smaller than Grover he was always the tinniest, looking at me they all waved rather excited.

'Anyway, I have to go, I'll catch you up later, yeah? Juniper really misses you.' He announced, I laughed and nodded eagerly. I honestly missed my best friend.

He pulled me into a hug before leaving which shocked the smaller satyrs, not many Demigods stay close with their protector after they cross the camp boarders.

'You do know, Miss Johnson, That you're not allowed to enter the strawberry patch without permission.' Dionysus stated while raising an eyebrow at me.

Turning to face the God I merely shrugged, 'I was bored, sue me.'

Ever since our conversation in the deep forest last night I'd been more relaxed around the Wine God, much to his amusement.

Mr D scoffed, 'And aren't you supposed to be in one of your little classes right now?'

'To learn what I already know, oh how fun.' I replied sarcastically.

The God gave me a glare which help little heat then rolled his eyes, 'Miss Jackson, may I remind you not to be sarcastic with a God,'

I raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, merely letting myself be amused.

Rolling his eyes at me he spoke up once more, 'What exactly were you doing in_ my_ strawberry fields?'

'Walking around, there was nothing else to do.' I replied honestly as he narrowed his eyes at me, eventually he nodded but didn't comment.

I heard the horn ring out, signalling that it was ten minute till dinner/ Glancing around I figured it would take me a good fifteen minutes to walk down to the dining pavilion. I began dawdling down the path and soon enough I felt Dionysus hand on my lower back as he began pushing me along faster down the hill. But even as I started walking at the speed myself he still didn't remove it, not that I minded, it was oddly comforting.

'Dionysus?' I said as we passed the archery field.

'What?' he replied roughly.

I perched my lips before continuing, 'Why do you purposely get Demigods names wrong?'

I felt his hand tense a faction on my back as the words left my mouth and he grumped before answering, 'What make you think girl, that I do it purposely?'

I scoffed and replied in an obvious voice, 'Well you only get our names right if your distracted, when in reality it should be the other way around.'

The God glanced at me and rose and irritated eyebrow, to which I put my hands up in surrender and continued, 'If you're going to blow anyone up, blow up Danny and Charlotte, Children of Athena, they pointed it out to me.

'Why do _you_ think I do it then?' He asked in a bored voice.

It when silent as I began to think of everything I knew about Dionysus and how he only got his own children's names right, and even that seemed reluctantly, eventually something clicked.

'You know what it's like.' I stated confidently

The Wine God scoffed, 'Care to elaborate?'

'You were a demigod who got turned into a God, you know what we go though, you _forget _our names because it easier. You know our lives are basically pointless, we die too young to understand any meaning of living and you as the Camp Director have to watch that over and over again. You forget because it's easier than to remember, because weather you admit it or not, Gods have feelings.' I explained with a voice of knowing.

Dionysus looked down and studied me once more then smirked before speaking, 'You know, maybe you should stop hanging around with Athena's children, their rubbing off on you. But yes, I suppose that's one way of looking at it.'

I looked up disbelievingly, 'You're admitting it?'

Mr D nodded and then snorted at my expression before speaking, 'Like you said last night. No one will believe you.'

I didn't reply to that and instead we walked in silence to the dining pavilion.

* * *

**A/N-Hope you're liking my story so far, hey, hey, I love reviews. **

**As I was at my dads Yesterday and Today and had absolutely nothing to do there in that house as its in the middle of nowhere I wrote three chapters and I'm trying the space out when I post them but do it all within the week because I don't like saved files, yes I'm weird, once I've post a chapter I delete the file because I have very little space left on my laptop, So Check out the story sometime on Tuesday and you'll have an update and once more on Friday. **

**P.S, I have had complains that Patricia and Dionysus aren't close yet, Guys! The God hates demigods! Give me freaking time! It will happen eventually. Don't like it don't read. **

**Bye:)**


	7. Getting my brain fried

**I didn't reply to that and instead we walked in silence to the dining pavilion.**

As we entered the Pavilion I tried to make a B-line for Nico's table but Dionysus hand pressurized slightly on my back as I heard him mutter, 'Your own table, Miss Jackson,'

Rolling my eyes I went to the Poseidon table, though for some reason I was quite down beat when Dionysus removed his hand from me as he moved to sit at the Big Table. Inwardly shrugging I got my usual food and drink and ate alone, it was rather boring.

Once everyone had left we all went to our third Lesson/Trainings of the day. Next I had Greek, even though we were descended from Greek Gods we only knew about the basics which was hardly anything compare to what the language was like so Chiron felt this was necessary.

In this 'lesson' there was about fifteen people, Me, Jason, Nico and a few Apollo, Aphrodite, Iris and other minor Gods children. It took place just out side the big house and it was Chiron who taught it.

As we pulled up to the Big House Chiron told us to go into the rec room as the heat of today would render us too lazy to concentrate and at that Nico gave the biggest eye roll I'd ever seen. I was actually quite proud.

When we entered Dionysus and Gruff were playing pinochle. I could tell from the look on the Gods face that he couldn't wait for this satyr who freak out and rant in font of the newbies in this _lesson_, rolling my eyes I moved to sit on the same table and began observing the game.

The others sat the furthest from the God, clearly intimidate or just rather not in the mood to be insulted today. Nico and Jason sat somewhere in the middle, looking rather neutral while I sat right next to him in amusement at the few shocked faces.

Chiron entered the room with a ready expression, these classes always ended with Greek curse words, which for some humours reason came naturally for the majority of us.

The centaur clapped his hands together and spoke up, 'How about a bit of back ground information before we start? Well, Ancient Greek was the language spoken by the people of Ancient Greece from the 9th to 4th century B.C. Ancient Greek and Latin are the most important ancient languages for speakers of English today. These languages are highly important as they are no longer spoken by anyone other than by Demigods, Gods or any mythical being from that time, not that the Mortals know this. Though there are some clear sighted mortals who are gifted with knowing these languages naturally but they are easy cover though the mist because a very large number of English words come from Greek and Latin.'

After his _little _introduction he began setting us off on learning more of the actual language, first he tested are variety of the language and then placed us each with a task best suited to our knowledge.

However as I had the worse Dyslexia of the group, meaning the best mind for Greek. I found this all relatively easy, I'd learned I had such good knowledge with the Greek language because I was a child of one of the big three, meaning my mind was more wire than most demigods. Nico surprisingly wasn't neck and neck with me despite the fact he was another child, he was actually second best, but only because he was locked in an English/Latin casino for over 70 years which effectively damped his ability's. Not to mention the dip in The River Lethe and as Jason was Roman was basically a beginner.

I finished first task after ten minutes and soon grew bored as Nico would at least be another five and everyone else was only half way through, the meaning of boredom didn't suit me as I began fiddling with random things near me.

Soon after the majority of people finished enough for us to move on Chiron began tell us of the best Demigod Greek speakers he'd ever taught, therefore when he was forced to mention Annabeths name, I stiffen in my seat as my mind try to dislodge once more at the acknowledgement. I felt my necklace grow warmer as Dionysus power washed over me.

However as it was a story every time he said her name I'd go into my own world for a fraction of a second and it wasn't fun. Eventually after the third time of my necklace washing over me, Dionysus, obviously feeling it's actions, sighed and placed his none card hand on top of mine and I felt his power flow into me.

As the story continued my millisecond relapses never occurred and Dionysus kept playing against Gruff, who began cursing at the losses, and soon I began to ignore Chiron and watch the game. Half way though the seventh games there was a chance that Gruff could win if he got lower than a three but given the odds that was highly unlikely, and of course I was proven right when he picked up an eight.

My father voice entered my mind and I'm guessing every mind within the room too as it rang warningly, '_Mortals, close your eyes now.'_ As I closed my eyes Dionysus linked his fingers though mine and pulled my hand under the table.

The action meant nothing though, every God and Goddess, Oh For Zeus sake, even every Demigod knew even if I so much as talked to someone Poseidon's never met his 'Protective Daddy' instincts kick in. He wasn't like this before The Prophecy of Seven started but as soon as I got my memories back he became more...Parent-like with me, and with Chiron's stories of my fallen Annabeth right now I needed more help than just my necklace.

A bright light blaze along my eyelids and as soon as it died down I re-opened them too see my Dad stood at the head of the table glancing around the room. He looked the same as always, khaki Bermuda shorts, a dark blue shirt with small red octopus's on and his beach sandals.

Chiron stopped the lesson and turned to my father, he indicated for the class to stand up and once they did so he spoke out in a loud voice, 'Hail Lord Poseidon, God of Destruction, Earthquakes, Horses, Hurricanes, Storms, Seas and Oceans.'

The Children repeated his words and bowed to my dad, as did Jason and Nico, a few of them looked at me in exasperation when I didn't stand or bow. I began holding in laughter at their expressions of fear as he moved in front of me from across the tables.

He rose an amused eyebrow when he glances at the surprised and fearful smaller demigods staring at me and spoke up rather amused, 'Don't worry, I'm not going to blow her up.'

They each breathed a sigh of relief while Jason and Nico supressed laughter. I looked up to his amused expression and smiled before saying extremely casual, 'Hey, Dad.'

A couple of them gasped as they didn't know there were three children of the big three in the room with them while the rest laughed now understanding why I seemed so '_disrespectful' _It really was rather amusing, even Chiron cracked a smile.

'Lord Poseidon, what can we do for you?' He asked politely as the demigods continued to gape at my father. He was clearly there first God, well as they only crossed the camp borders this past week it was obvious they weren't expecting a Godly visit to pop by in Greek Class, feel proud dad.

'I need to speak with my daughter and Dionysus, Chiron,' my father replied neutrally as he turned to face the centaur.

'Well leave you to speak freely, come one class, outside. Time to get these Xbox brains to focus in the heat,' Our Camp leader murmured as he lead the class out of the Big House.

Once it was just the three of us in the room my father turned to us with a clearly agitated expression, 'Zeus has requested for Patricia to come to Olympus.'

Dionysus scoffed and asked roughly,'Oh, why now?'

He looked at me with apologetic eyes, 'He wishes for her to show us the events of Tartarus via an Iris screen.'

I growled in annoyance before speaking bitterly, 'Of course he does, because he can't leave anything alone.'

A bolt of lighting could be overheard from out side as my Dad looked at me both sternly and regretful, 'Patricia, clam down.'

I scoffed and he gave me an authoritive look. Sighing I spoke up, 'And why does he want too know what happened?'

A bolt of light flashed outside once more, warning my dad not to tell at which I spoke up once more stubbornly, 'If I don't know I'm not going.'

Noticing the stubbornness I'd gained from my mother Poseidon sighed and ignored the third warning flash that occurred, 'He wishes for you too show the events to gain a better understanding of the place. To see if we can prevent monsters being reborn.'

I sighed in clear annoyance before resorting with, 'Stop creating them then,'

I heard Dionysus grunt in amusement. Obviously remembering my speech on the rock, before speaking up, 'And when does he want her up there then?'

'Right now,' My father replied blankly.

I cursed loudly in Greek, amusing Dionysus as he let my hand go. I just now realised Chiron wasn't here to tell the story.

'Why can't Mr D show them it, he's already seen what happened!' I asked with deep annoyance for the King of the Gods

'He wants it first hand, Patricia. I have tried to change his mind but he won't. Now I have to invite Triton to Olympus as he has been requested by Athena too watch with us. Dionysus you must take her up.' My dad didn't looked please about any of his children gong into Olympus's throne room but there was nothing he could do about it.

Dionysus grumped in agreement and I closed my eyes as my dad flashed out, as I re-opened them I turn to see Mr D standing and holding a hand out to me. Standing up and placing my hand back in his he muttered in a bored tone, 'Close your eyes.'

I did as I was told and waiting but nothing happened, after a few seconds I was about to opened them once more but couldn't as I found myself enveloped in a blazing light and feeling like every molecule of my body was being split apart. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable.

Finally I felt myself being put back together and the light die down, as it did I opened my eyes and found myself in the throne room. Dionysus dropped my hand and walked over to this throne, growing to full size as he did so.

Everyone waited in silence, which was weird for the Olympians, for Poseidon and Triton to appear. It took a while but eventually I looked at the opposite side of the room, away from in font of my Dad throne when I felt the pull of the Ocean inside me and soon after my father and brother appeared.

As my dad grew to full side and sat down, Triton changed into a 'human' form while glaring at me as he did so. Once everyone was settled Zeus opened his mouth to speak.

'Fellow Olympians and Guests, I have called this meeting to see into the events of Tartarus via the mind of Patricia Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon.' He announced in a loud authoritive voice.

Ares spoke up while looking at me with deep dislike, 'Why do we need to see this?'

It was Athena who answered, I looked away from her as she spoke with obvious hate written along my face, 'If we understood Tartarus better we may be able to change the laws of physics down there. In turn we could control weather monster get reformed or not.'

It was logical I guess but that didn't mean I wanted people rutting around in my mind. It was my father who spoke up next in a questionable voice, 'She'd have to watch it with us as the memory is hers. How will we be sure my daughter won't lose her sanity once more?'

Many, like Ares, Triton, and Hera, clearly couldn't care less for my health. Zeus, Hades, Dionysus and Athena seemed neutral like it was a relative question while the rest look genuinely concerned for me. It was rather weird to watch.

Athena spoke up knowingly, 'She should be able to cope if it is Dionysus who connects with her mind to show us the memory.'

_Be able to cope, _great. I'm going to get brain fried and survives to tell the tale, just fantastic.

Zeus nodded and announced that it was final as he called for Iris to connect the message/screen. Dionysus stepped off his throne and shrunk back down to his human size, as he walked over too me his expression was blank while mine showed obvious irritation.

Once the screen that looked like a mixture of white water and fog shaped into a large circle hovering just above me and the Wine God was set up I sighed and turned to face him properly. He lifted his arms up and place both his hand on lightly on each side of my head, I heard his voice in my mind once more telling me to close my eyes, as I did so I felt the power of both Iris and Dionysus enter my mind.

I offered the memory fairly quickly obviously wanting this over as soon as possible. I knew the beginning of our fall had morphed on the screen, the image of me and Annabeth covered in each others blood with cuts and bruises along our skin as I willingly let the ledge go with my hand come up in font of them. I saw the memory behind my eye as I heard Athena gasp at the appearance of her fallen daughter.

I watched though my mind as everything that occurred to me flashed in my head once more in great detail, very second of the hell hole was flashing behind my eyes and onto the screen. I forced myself to remain conscious despite my heavy mind, but as I grew deeper into the memory of our time there and watched myself dying of Phineas' curse of gorgon blood and seeing what I did when the mist faded I began to lose the fight of staying awake. I head many gasps around the room as the Gods saw though my mind the real look of Tartarus, however as that particular moment flashed in font of my eyes I felt my legs give way beneath me and an arm circle my waist effectively keeping me up right. As I lost my wake I knew the memory was still playing.


	8. Piss me off and you'll be down one

**I head many gasps around the room as the Gods saw though my mind the real look of Tartarus, however as that particular moment flashed in font of my eyes I felt my legs give way beneath me and an arm circle my waist effectively keeping me up right. A I lost my wake I knew the memory was still playing.**

I awoke just as Tartarus materialized into a solid form and as I tried to stand straight again I found I couldn't as my head remained seriously heavy and my body felt like led inside a pencil about to snap therefore I continued to lean on who I assumed to be Dionysus as I only currently had one hand pressed against my head while another around my sides and the smell of Grapes and Wine flooded my senses.

Eventually on the screen it showed the image of when we finally got into the doors. Well the image of Annabeth forcing me into to doors as I watched Damasen and Bob fight the eternal Tartarus, everyone watched our conversations in the lift and the pathetic song about' liking pina coladas' and 'getting caught in the rain' that played while going up back into the mortal world. They watched with interest and slight paranoia at how my face was set, the only other time the Gods had seen rage on my face like that was when Annabeth had died and everyone knew how badly I reacted. They watched as I vowed to rip Gaea apart with my bare hands. I realized with a huge amount of satisfaction that I eventually did.

Finally the elevator opened up as The House of Hades came into view and the screen cut off a few of the Gods frowned but I wasn't bothered, they ask for Tartarus and that was all they were getting. As it cut off I began too gain feeling in my muscles once more, I pushed back of Dionysus but still gripped his shirt for balance as I swayed rather violently. Soon enough my father shrunk down and came over too me and Mr D's hand dropped from my waist as my father had hold of me, I was irritated at the fact I still couldn't quite stand right even after the memory had stopped.

Artemis, Apollo, Hestia and Hermes but more obviously my Father each looked incredibly annoyed at what Zeus had just made me painfully reveal. They'd gain nothing from that information I knew they wouldn't from the start but as my Dad had said there was nothing anyone could do to change the Kings mind.

Taking a deep breath I finally steadied myself enough to stand on my own. I swayed from time to time but eventually I regained the whole of my balance, not being able to look at any of them in the eyes I spoke while not hiding the fact I looking about 3 feet above Zeus's head.

'Can I go now?' I said, it was a question but it was rhetorical, and everyone knew it, I was leaving weather he like it or not.

Out of the bottom of my eye I saw him nod, as I turned he spoke up in a slightly less harsh voice than usual, not that I noticed as I was still highly annoyed, 'Miss Jackson, wait outside the doors for someone to collect you.'

I didn't reply as I turned and wandered out the door. I walked down a couple of the front steps and sat down and rested my head against the cold hand-rail, it felt good against my burning head.

From the height of the stairs I could see the narrow bridge from where the elevator opened up towering over Manhattan leading into a mountain of clouds. I looked over at the built in live ancient Greek city, only not crumbling everywhere, it was beautiful, full of mansions and gorgeous architecture. As I glanced around the distant city from my seat on the Mount Olympus stairs I saw all kinds of things going on: people selling ambrosia-on-a-stick, wood nymphs throwing olives flirtatiously at the minor Gods and the Muses giving a concert in the park next to a Poseidon statured fountain.

If was about fifteen minutes later when the Gods came out. I didn't move from my seat or even acknowledge that they were around me, eventually I felt around three people's auras from directly behind me, when I looked up I saw it was My Dad, Dionysus and Triton.

Sighing I stood up and turned to face them, my fathers expression was blank as was Dionysus but Triton was giving me a calculating expression but once he noticed I was watching he walked off down the street. I heard my dad sigh in annoyance at him before turning to me fully.

'Patricia, my child, are you okay?' He asked calmly, but I saw in his eyes the anger he was harbouring towards Zeus.

I nodded, not particularly wishing to speak or even trusting my voice to do so calmly.

'Okay, Dionysus will take you back to camp. I will come see you just after night fall.' He said with a different tone however I could quite place it, stepping forward he pulled me into a quick hug and flashed out.

Facing Mr D he held out his hand once more and as soon as it took it I felt my being go back to feeling just as strange as the last teleport and in about four seconds I was back in the big house. I was just about to turn and head to my cabin when I felt Dionysus grip on my arm, as faced him with a raised eyebrow to which he huffed at, he spoke up.

'You still not fully..._normal_. Sit down.' And he indicated to a chair right next to his.

We sat in silence until Chiron came in around ten minutes later, they spoke of what happened after I'd left the throne room which I now knew was basically just discussing what they saw from me. I also found out that apparently Athena saw me as a threat due too my weird ability in Tartarus to control the Poison and force a goddess too cry unwillingly, surprisingly it was Hades that dismissed it, saying the laws of Tartarus we're different and that she shouldn't use that excuse so her daughter wouldn't be alone in the underworld. Which I heard to my amusement effectively shut her up.

Soon enough another class began in the Big House, about mythology, this time it was about how Orion and his time on earth. He technically my brother but even though I knew that I found no interest in the myth, eventually not being able to sit still for much longer I stood up, pushing down a wave of nausiousness that hit me as I did so, and made my way to the beach knowing the water would help me.

I though I heard as I left Chiron ask Dionysus too do something but I wasn't quite sure as I was totally focus on my movement by forcing myself to not waver in my steps. I sighed in relief as I collapsed onto the sand laying down and facing the sky while smiling at the fact I suddenly felt at peace as I watched the clouds float by and the water roll up to about my knees. Sighing in calmness I allowed myself to get wet.

But soon enough my happy, well, remotely happy silence was broken by Dionysus, I didn't need to turn to know it was him despite the fact everyone else did. I'd been around him so much lately, given my insanity, that I was beginning to recognizes his Godly aura without even trying or meaning too.

'Miss Jackson, you should be in your training session.' He said in a bored tone as he sat next to me.

'Bla, archery.' I replied as I sat up so I was more closely level with him but my body language still showed my irritation from my time on Olympus.

I felt his gaze on me for a while before he spoke up again, 'Well as you so pleasantly stated once before the Gods aren't going to change the way they act so stop mopping because we made you do something you didn't want to do.'

I turned and for once it was me who glared at the other with fierce heat. I knew they wouldn't change that's why I was mad, well partly why.

'And as you so pleasantly stated Gods need heroes. Keep on pissing me off and you'll be down one.' I replied with clear annoyance.

'Oh Really?' He taunted before questioning, 'From refusing to follow us or getting blow up from sheer disrespectfulness?'

'Either way I wouldn't be used as a pawn so...knock yourself out.' I said the last part quitter but still audible and my tone never changed.

I heard him scoff in amusement next to me which effectively annoyed me more. However it was defused some when I felt his hand be lightly placed on my lower back, I felt his body warmth soak into my skin though my camp shirt, it was rather comforting.

'Listen, Jackson,' He started less harshly than usual, 'I've seen what you've coped with your entire life. I know what you've sacrificed for the _'Greater Good_' and you've done a lot to make it better, but maybe it time you actually started living for yourself and not for others, minus the Gods of course, we all know that won't change. However maybe don't drop everything in your mortal life to help with someone else's otherwise you living for something other than yourself and you'll waste away.'

I took into account what he said but that didn't help me from raising an eyebrow at him in a silent question, to which he rolled his eyes and replied, 'I am the nicest God there is, I simple radiated my niceness. But don't expect a life lesson from me every other week, Jackson.'

'Since when did you start getting my name right?' I questioned both amused and curious.

He turned to face me as he spoke as he did he removed the guard from his face and I saw all the different expressions he was harbouring, all the good and all the bad, it was rather enchanting and surprising at the same time. I wasn't exactly expecting it.

'Since you guessed the reason on why I got your arrogant campers names wrong.' He replied truthfully.

Carefully but still curious I softly asked why that reason was and as I did I felt his hand lose the lightness as it switched to resting fully on my back. As it did it lost the comfortness for me but somehow I figured it gained into him.

'Well, Miss Jackson. I figured if you knew the reasons why, or at least one of them, then there was no point to continue doing it towards you.' He answered, regaining the authoritive stance yet not regaining his emotions guard.

I could see clearly, only because he was allowing me too, the annoyance and anger, the confusion with slight frustration he was feeling at once. I could see the fading grief along with acceptance that dance in the back of his eyes however there was also a constant flicker of something I couldn't quite decipher, yet my indicts told me not to try to do so with out permission. Which I wasn't intended to ask for however I still wanted to ask him about another thing.

'Can I ask you something?' I said blocking out the curiosity but not remaining with a blank tone.

He rose an eyebrow before stating amused, 'I believe you just did, Miss Jackson.'

I gave a small smile before replying, 'Something else.' As he began to open his mouth and answer I clarified one thing, 'It's personal.'

The Wine God narrowed his eyes rather suspiciously but replied roughly, 'You can ask but weather I answer is another matter.'

I nodded once before speaking up in a careful tone, 'Is Theasus leaving Ariadne on the island the only reason you hate demigods?'

He glared at me for a few seconded before scoffing, 'I don't hate all demigods. Some I merely dislike.'

'But is that the only reason?' I pressed, not bothering to be careful of his temper any longer.

'No, but I believe we've been though this once before.' He stated a little irritated as he hid his emotions once more.

Something he had growled at me around four years ago flashed into my mine '_My point is you heroes never change. You accuse us gods of being vain. You should look at yourselves. You take what you want, use whoever you have to, and then you betray everyone around you. So you'll excuse me if I have no love for heroes. They are a selfish, ungrateful lot. Ask Ariadne. Or Medea. For that matter, ask Zoe Nightshade.'_

I nodded once more and gazed out into the sea. The sun set made the normal clear-blue water have an orange/red tinge to it and I noticed the water was gradually getting warmer, eventually something that had been bugging me for a while now sprouted out of my mouth messily.

'Why did you cure me? Other than your excuse that you _owed_ my father. Which I know isn't true...' I kept my face blank as I spoke, I never meant to ask so abruptly _but, hey._

He faced me once more this time with a raised eyebrow, the smallest of smiles graced his features. I also noticed he'd actually brushed his hair today yet it still looked messy, when he finally answered me he spoke with a knowing voice, 'Because of everything you've done for Olympus during the two wars, because of that I figured you deserved it, it needn't of been requested by your father actually I still would of obliged. Remember Miss Jackson that a kind act can sometimes be as powerful as a sword. As a mortal, I was never a great fighter or athlete or poet I only made wine therefore the people in my village laughed at me. They said I would never amount to anything yet look at me now I am a God and they have passed though there mortal lives. Sometimes small things can become very large indeed.'

I sat in silence thinking, that was the first time Dionysus ever gave me some sort of half complement. I wasn't entirely sure how to reply therefore I merely smiled in gratitude and a semi-comfortable silence fill the next few minutes.

Eventually after a while the camp horn went off signalling Dinner was going to start in ten minutes, which was good because at the thought of food my stomach began to rumble. Standing up we walked in silence but without removing his hand from me.


	9. You're not alone

**Eventually after a while the camp horn went off signalling Dinner was going to start in ten minutes, which was good because at the thought of food my stomach began to rumble. Standing up we walked in silence but without removing his hand from me.**

Lunch was the usual but the camp fire was quite different for me. Being demigods it doesn't matter how close to the person you were you get over deaths pretty easy well not easy but easier than full mortals, I think it's mainly because demigods usually have short lives anyway therefore we gained a kind of built in acceptance and the fact we know none of them would be in the fields of punishment or any where bad. We knew they'd be in Elysium or possibly even heading for the Isle of the Blessed depending on their past lives, therefore in one sense we knew they'd be okay. Don't get me wrong the thought of Annabeth, the fallen seven and my campers still hurt me deeply but not as much as normal people would feel after only a couple of days. Sighing I knew they were in a better place.

At the camp fire Chiron made me sit next to the Wine God again as he'd been requested by a small year rounder for the quest of finding the Lightning Bolt which contained Annabeth, I did so without complaint or question which I could tell surprised the centaur. The only relatively amusing thing that happened was during the scene of the Lotus Casino being told when Nico's eyes widened comically from where he sat directly across from me. I'd never actually told him I'd been there before and from his expression he was clearly shocked however as the story continued and we eventually got out therefore headed into the underworld was when I began to twitch once more. I believe it was Annabeths promise to see Cerberus again that set me off for the fifth time. I felt the powerful necklace wash over me and I was glad to find that I had less relapses than last time; meaning I was getting better, but I knew I was still rather bad despite this minor victory.

My sixth shiver came and despite my amulet working to defeat it I felt Dionysus interlock our hands again and his powers reach into me, it was after around five minutes I knew he wanted to question me, from the contact of our skin I could feel it bubbling underneath but I wasn't going to push it as I didn't really want to talk about anything but eventually he did speak up.

'Why don't you just talk about it?' He mumbled irritably.

'Huh?' I asked not fully understanding his question.

Rolling his eyes he turned to face me, 'Talk about why you think you can't handle it, maybe it will help.'

I quickly realised what he was talking about but I still went on guard not particularly loving the idea, 'If it even gets mentioned everyone fusses and it's depressing! Besides talk about it to who?'

He scoffed, 'I am the God of Madness, Miss Jackson.'

I rose an eyebrow seeing his point but still I wasn't ready to think about it again therefore I took the defensive route '..Why don't you then?'

I saw a flicker of annoyance cross his face, 'Excuse me?'

Keeping my eyebrow raised I continued, 'If talking helps, Talk.'

His face turned in to a half sneer, '_I_ don't need to _talk_, however _you_ do.'

It was my turn to scoff, 'Have you seen yourself lately? You even more dangerous than usual.' It was true, no camper but me and a couple Apollo kids who worked in the infirmary in the basement of the big house could speak to him without being in fear of getting a one way ticket to underworld from being blown up.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and tightened his grip on my hand so it was on boarder line painful. I could tell he was both grieving and angry therefore I made an agreement I knew it wasn't smart as he was a God but right now that meant nothing to me, 'I'll talk about it if you do.'

Turning to face me fully I watched as his eyes flickered to my necklace and returned to my face. I could tell he was debating it and I honestly expected him to get up huffing and leave however I was proven wrong when he nodded curtly. I gave a small smile which wasn't returned therefore my eyebrow rose meaning he was to go first.

He sighed and wave his free hand lazily, I knew we'd been covered by his Godly power. No one would hear or see us, not even the campers right next to me.

'River Acheron. It is called the River of Pain as it is the ultimate punishment for many souls of the damned, especially murderers. It is the point where the daemon, Charon, ferries the souls of the dead to the Underworld. When my son died I felt like I'd been thrown into it Miss Jackson. As a God our emotions get amplified, you assume we have very little feelings but its infact the exact opposite. We don't show out emotions merely because they're so much stronger that we see the point not too, however I felt like I was the meaning of that river, the meaning of pain.' Dionysus spoke with a strong stubborn voice, clearly refusing to look weak yet follow our deals terms. However I still noticed when his voice wavered from time to time during his sentences.

'It wasn't as hard with my wife, we'd recently been growing apart to be fair. My time at camp gave her more of a free will therefore I knew in about fifty century's she'd soon leave me, yet it stung to see her die.' He looked directly at me as he continued, 'Miss Jackson, imagine your worst pain. Now imagine it being ten times worse. Then imagine living that pain forever. That is how I felt,' At the word _felt_ I rose an eyebrow once more; it was past tense and I needed that clarified.

He gave a grimace as he continued to speak, 'I'll admit both grief's hurt however they have faded rather quickly, more so than I expected. Yet there are times when they both hit me without warning. I miss them but as a God I'll never see them again, ever.' I could tell from his expression he was accepting it clearly a whole lot better than I was but I knew he was still struggling.

I sat in though for a while about what he said, I guessed I understood about half of how he felt, right now I was glad I didn't accept God Hood. If their emotions were heightened I right now would be a hot mess. I heard his clear his throat indicating that it was my turn. I took a deep breath before speaking, I knew I needed to get this out no matter how much it hurt.

'When I was one the sofa was when it hit me, most of my friends were gone and never for me too see again, they died violently just for being a demigod, but the one death that hurt the most was Annabeths. She was like my big sister and she was gone, she took care of me no matter how many times I'd object or complain and now I fell like I may of taken that for granted.' I had started with a confident voice but the more I spoke the more strained it began to sound yet I still continued, 'The majority of my friends had been murdered by giants and monsters because they could. I felt like I'd entered a different world were death surrounded me constantly, honestly I felt I was drowning in my own being. Ironic I know,'

I heard him give a throaty laugh at that and even a small smile crossed my face, however when I noticed he was actually listening it shocked me. I though when he offered to talk I'd end up talking to myself yet instead he did take in my words, his expression wasn't bored like at the Olympian meetings but was something akin to knowing but I still saw the anger that still danced in his eyes.

'As I sat in the big house I could hear all the voices of my friends dying at once in my mind and I decided right then and there that I'd had enough, I'd seen enough and I'd felt enough, I desperately wanted out. When I looked at my friends that were in the room with me I felt an aura of grief, anger and sadness flow from each of their bodies. I watched as it waved into the rooms area, it looked so real, like it was physical and there just to prove I was the lost one like it was Gaea's revenge despite the fact she'd gone.'

My voice began to break as his grip loosened so it was more comfortable I wanted to stop but with one look he urged me to carry one, 'Then I panicked as my sight began to fuzz over and I got violently dizzy. The voices kept getting louder and it was like I'd fallen back in The River Cocytus. I'd never wanted out of my own mind so much before.' I let go of his hand yet absently shifted closer to the God thankfully he didn't object.

'I was suck at Camp and no matter how much of a home this is for me it is the one place that has become a constant reminder of my fallen heroes. Of my broken family and all I could think was that Annabeth, my sister, had gone.' Giving my monologue up I thought about a logical explanation, 'I don't think it was that I couldn't handle the memories. It was merely the fact that I chose not to.

'I feel completely alone.' I hadn't realised I'd said it out loud until I felt the God shift next to me. Inwardly scowling at my idiotic self I turned to face him as I did I noticed he was studding me once more.

Something flickered in his eyes and I couldn't determine was it actually from the speed of the emotions flash. He surprised me greatly yet weirdly accepted when I heard his voice speak out softer than usual, 'You're not alone in this camp.'

Looking at him I knew he wasn't talking about the campers and to both our surprise it was me that reached out to link our hands together but this time it was not for sanity but for comfort.

After talking it felt like huge weight had been lifted off me but despite this we still didn't let go until it was the end of the camp fire and I was glad to find out that I didn't have any nightmares once I'd fallen asleep that night but after talking to my father I assumed he was behind that after I accidently let slip that I'd hardly slept since the War. Not that it really needed too be said it was highly obvious just by looking at me though I was both startled and glad when I didn't have a single dream at all which for a demigod was extremely rare.

The next day I found that breakfast was fairly regular, I didn't sit at the Hades table this time though as Nico had gone back down to the underworld because his father requested him too, Persephone wasn't down therefore Nico was happy to oblige. I'd never laughed so hard than the time I found out that during a 'family spat' she'd turned him into a dandelion. Gods I hope Amphitrite never does that do me.

At the moment I was sat with Grover and Juniper by her tree. Juniper was still small and petite with wispy hair the colour of amber though it was a few inches longer than last time I saw her, she was wearing a green chiton and sandals I was glad her a Grover were still together and she really was a rather pretty dryad.

Right now though her green eyes were rather prominent as Grover had just finished telling me about a time she'd panicked at the sight of Mrs O'Leary and jumped into the wrong Tree effectively startling a toddler nymph to the point of hitting his girlfriend over the head with a bush branch. As I finally stopped laughing I looked at Juniper and noticed her skin had turned green with chlorophyll from flushing in embarrassment

After about half an hour Grover got called to the elders and as I had nothing to do I went with them even though according to Juniper it was just a catch up, as Grover was Lord of the Wild and his time at camp was limited now he had been requested to explain the situations outside our boarders as soon as possible.

As the meeting started the three elders listened to Grover with deep interest and respect while Dionysus merely looked bored with the conversation but stayed involved, however I faded off in my mind as I too grew bored and my head refused to feel that way. I found myself thinking about how much Grover had changed over the years I'd known him.

It was pleasantly surprising and weird at the fact my protector, my clumsy and oblivious protector, was now technically immortal curtsy of his Lord of the Wild titles. Grover now had the standard powers of a minor God such as superhuman strength, immortality, control of the weather, and the majority of Pan's powers.

You could almost see it circling around him in a greenish aura it wa sort of eye catching, Grover now had the ability to do 'Pan's Panic Cry' whenever he wishes. I'd heard it once before and it was his most powerful ability. The panic cry was likely the most horrible sound that I'd ever heard in my life, it was like a brass trumpet magnified a thousand times—added with the sound of pure fear. He still had his original powers like the other satyrs but now on a larger scale especially his woodland magic.

The next power baffled me slightly, I mean I'd seen it once before with Pan however Grover had assured me he could too make artificial images of animals come alive and that he can command the creatures of the wild as well as control things belonging to nature like rocks, dirt, animals, trees, bushes and _water_.

I had asked him for a water fight earlier simply too see who'd win but he assured me I would as his powers over water was weak because he hardly ever used it and even if it wasn't I was a child of Poseidon meaning I had a stronger bond with the water around me, even after he explained that to me I still wanted it tested but I reckon he didn't want to upset Chiron from the camp getting flooded...again.

After the meeting was over Grover had to return to the wild and Juniper wanted to take a nap therefore I walked back into the camp with Mr D and the centaur which started with an interesting conversation. Though to me it was highly predictable.

**'**If I had my way," Dionysus announced to me clearly irritated, 'I would cause every single one of the elders body molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this camp: to keep the elders along with you lot safe from harms way."

I smiled slightly before replying rather amused, 'Well I suppose spontaneous combustion is a form of harm as they would technically be flayed alive,'

'Nonsense," Dionysus said dismissively.

'Oh really?' I questioned sarcastically.

Dionysus scoffed before speaking once more in a tone filled with amusement, 'Nah, they wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless I promised I wouldn't therefore I'm thinking of turning them each into an octopus instead and sending them to your father as a gift.'

I laughed aloud before snorting, 'Yes, I'm sure he'd appreciate that.'

Chiron stared over at us during our conversation with a confused expression but more particularly at the Gods tone, we didn't exactly hide our sort of...friendship. After the conversation on the beach and the camp fire we talked more freely to each other which lead to me insulting him half-jokingly in public throughout the rest of the night without being blown up and him not being as snarky with me, it was rather amusing to see peoples face at the campfire.

Dionysus scoffed once more at my sarcastic tone but choose not to comment and instead opted for a glare with no real heat, Chiron rolled his eye yet still had a look of confusion the rest of the walked passed in a comfortable silence and eventually we exited the forest entering the camps boarders and the centaur spoke up cheerily.

'Right. Lets grab Gruff and play Pinochle,' Chiron said with a confident smile stretched across his face; he was defiantly in a winning mood.


	10. I have come to find you Interesting

**Authors note: Right, seeing as only three people out of the few thousand that are ready this story have requested a beta I haven't gotten one however I have gone over my writing more carefully myself and will do so for the coming chapters. I'm aware my grammar isn't the best but I don't like the idea of a beta as it's all my work and I'd like to keep it like that. If you have a problem with it don't read my fiction or stop complaining because I don't think I'll ever get one. But as I've said I'll try my best to go though it more carefully but other than that nothings changing. Bye:)**

* * *

**'Right. Lets grab Gruff and play Pinochle,' Chiron said with a confident smile stretched across his face; he was defiantly in a winning mood.**

Gruff was too busy to play Pinochle as he had to go out of the camps boarders because of something about a few demigods in a nearby school therefore we got his Sister Saydie too come play and at the moment we were sitting in the rec room explaining how the game was played as she didn't really understand.

'Right Saydie, Pinochle is a game of rounds, in which there are stages of playing that continue until one team reaches 1500 points. This version of Pinochle involves four players, two on each team, and a 48-card deck. This deck is composed of nines, tens, jacks, queens, kings, and aces from _two_ regular decks, so that you end up with eight of each type in total.' Chiron said matter of factly trying to hide his competitive smile.

'Shuffle and deal out all the cards so that every player has twelve. Then begin to bid. Bidding is simply deciding how many points you wish to offer up, typically depending on the value of the cards you have. The minimum bid is 250 points and bidding is done in multiples of 10. Whoever makes the highest bid declares the trump suit, which is whatever pattern declared to be worth the most by whoever wins the bid,' Dionysus grumped at the satyr while shuffling the deck.

Chiron spoke up once more and I knew from the look on Saydie's face she was just growing more confused, 'You also have to meddle which is to lay down combinations of cards to score you points. Pinochle has five different types of melding: A pinochle is the jack of diamonds and the queen of spades. You can also get a double pinochle by having both jacks of diamonds and both queens of spades. An around is a set of four cards of the same level in four different suits. You can also get a double around which is all eight cards of the same level for 10 times the points, H-'

Just as Chiron was going to continue she spoke up with a confident look in her eyes, 'However, arounds and double arounds are only worth points if you have them in aces, kings, queens, or jacks. Tens arounds and nines arounds around do not count for anything. A marriage is a king and a queen of the same suit. A marriage is worth twice as much in the trump suit. A run is an ace, ten, king, queen, and jack all in the trump suit. If you have an extra king or queen in trump, it's worth even more points. But playing a run that's not in the trump suit is worth nothing. A dix is a nine of the trump suit. A dix is worth 10 points, and gets its name from that fact that "dix" is French for "ten".'

Smiling I spoke up, 'Exactly so next figure out if the person who won the bid can make their total with the addition of trick-taking points. If their score so far is more than 250 points less than what they bid, they should forfeit, which is called _going set._ This means that your bid amount is subtracted from the points you've gotten in previous rounds. Going set will make it harder for your team to win, but it is still a better option than going ahead and _giving_ extra points to the opposing team.

'Now, with your leftover cards, you begin the process of _trick-taking._ Trick-taking is putting down one of your remaining cards at a time to determine who gets the rest of the points. Each person plays a card, starting with the bid winner, and you _must_ play the same suit as the person before you. If you cannot, you should play a card in the trump suit, and if you have neither of those suits you just play whatever you'd like to get rid of. This continues until all the cards are gone. You will receive 10 points or zero points, depending on what you put down.' Chiron announced while folding himself into his wheelchair too meet our height.

Growing impatient Dionysus spoke up in a rough tone, 'Combine your points with your partner's and you've finished your first round of Pinochle. Shuffle the cards and begin again until one team reaches 1500 points. This is also the time to trade in players if you have more than four people, or to play different teams if you have multiple games of Pinochle going on in the room.'

As we finished explaining a competitive look grew in her eyes which was rather amusing because it was nearly as bad as Chiron and Gruff's put together. As we began the pairs ended up being Me and Chiron against Saydie and Mr D being as we got the higher number on our cards even though soon after the pair against us got a double pinochle we got a double flush meaning it was out win and the game soon ended causing Saydie to stomp off in a mood, she was clearly just as bad as her sibling.

Eventually after the nineteenth game Chiron spoke up, 'As fun as this is I have to teach archery now and you, Patricia, have to actually go to training for once you've skipped out on the past four days.'

'But I already know what happens in them and besides I suck at archery.' I answered with a whine it wasn't so much the training or the fact that I already new it all it in fact was the heat.

'I think you'll do much better today.' Chiron replied with a secretive smile that I didn't like before turning to The Wine God who was lazily flung out across the chair. 'You must make the Strawberries grow faster Dionysus we need more supplies with the number of demigods crossing the boarders still.'

Mr D huffed and stood up looking extremely bored before we all walk out and as I came out though the big house's doors the sun hit my eyes directly forcing me to squint, ever since I came out of Tartarus light, well really bright light like the sun, bothered me greatly I actually think my eyes permanently adjusted down there. Once me and Chiron made out way to the Archery Field what I saw actually surprised me. It was Apollo standing in the middle of the grass with the rest of the class surrounding him clearly interested I noticed the Aphrodite cabin was little more involved than usual.

Apollo was as he usually was: he looked like a young man in his late teens right around seventeen or eighteen, with sandy blonde hair, a bright cocky smile, and outdoorsy handsome looks. He was wearing a white, sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans, and loafers. Looking at him right now I noticed that Apollo looked a lot like Luke did but a few inches taller, without the jagged scar on the cheek and with a much brighter happier smile.

'Right Class, today Lord Apollo has agreed to teach you all archery as some of you,' Queue glance at me and Jason, 'Aren't particularly..._skilled_ with the art.'

The only way Jason could shot an arrow would be to manipulate the air with his powers which Chiron saw as cheating and therefore wasn't allowed actually it was banned much too the Romans displeasure and my amusement.

'Right. Everyone get into pairs and grab what you need then stand around twenty feet from the target.' Apollo announced in a deep sing song voice that laced with authority.

Sophia a daughter of Nemesis who had Long black curly hair like her mother but unlike The Goddess's curly short almost Bob hair her daughters was just past the shoulders and while The Goddess of Revenge was rather Pale Sophia on the other had was fairly tanned and had her fathers eyes however she did carry her mothers cold stare. As she walked over to me she asked too be partners and as I didn't dislike or like the girl I figured no harm would come of it but she looked as thought she had a reason but I wasn't in the mood to question whatever she wanted could wait.

Once we'd gotten out equipment we stood in rows and on Apollo's command started firing at the targets but of course I was terrible. It was on the sixth round the Sun God walked over too us.

'Maybe you should of accepted those lessons when I offered last time, Patricia.' He announced jokingly.

'Yeah, Maybe.' Walking to stand by him as my aim was completely off and I was growing tiered of the constant misses.

He chuckled once before his face grew serious, 'How are you feeling after the whole...' He made a hand gesture and I instantly knew what he was talking out. _Olympus._

'I'm better. Still pissed of though but I'll will make sure it come around to bite Zeus back in the arse.' I announced emotionless as a flash of lightning cross above us with a rumble of thunder, well I guess he heard.

Apollo rose an eyebrow at me in amusement before Sophia interrupted us in a knowing tone with a statement, 'You mustn't try to enforce revenge on a God. Balance will do that itself.'

That stuck a cord as this girl reminded me so much of her mother who in turn had a hand in me dropping into Tartarus by that flipping Chinese cookie that was given to Leo, who I didn't blame.

I scoffed and replied sarcastically, 'You mother is going to regain balance on my behalf is she?'

Sophia fixed her cold amber eyes on me and it was the first time I noticed the out line of red in them, 'Do not question my mothers actions, _Jackson_. She has restored balance many times before on your behalf.'

Her voice grew colder with each word and as it did I grew severely irritated with her and therefore replied in a tone as cold as the deepest part of the Underworld while my necklace glowed warmer, 'Really she has? Was that before or after she had a major role in dropping me in Tartarus without a second thought?'

As Sophia opened her mouth to reply she was cut short as we all heard a rough voice commanded silence, 'Enough!'

Turning too look at who spoke the words I saw it was our Camp director, Dionysus, who was looking extremely annoyed. _Shite._ Also Mr D loud voice caught the attention of the entire Field including Chiron who was looking at me both Satisfied and Disappointed which was an odd combination given the circumstance.

'Sarah, shouldn't you be training Girl?' Dionysus asked Sophia coldly, Apollo had stood watching the whole ordeal with a raised eyebrow of annoyance but had now turned and continued the lesson without a word as the Daughter of Nemesis trudged back to face our target. 'Miss Jackson, follow me.'

As me a Sophia traded one last glare I turned to follow the God who was heading towards the Strawberry patch but as I could still feel the annoyance radiating off him I didn't question why. There was the main group of campers helping to pick and grow the strawberries as we walked into the bushes and past them the rose a questionable eyebrow at me but I merely ignored them, slowly the further in we went the more I felt Dionysus emotions die down but I still thought I should give it some more time before speaking, as we went deeper into the patches I heard the satyrs as they played their magical tunes on their reed pipes effectively making the strawberries grow quickly it was so quick that you could actually see it happening which after all these years still shocked me for some strange reason.

After about a couple more minutes of walking the patches grew less thick just like last time and soon opened up in to big patch of grass I'd been to once before. Just like before the small tree in the corner stood proudly creating a tiny patch of shade that I'd been too lazy to walk to previously however now I had no choice as there was where Dionysus was heading.

As the God sat he gestured for me too do the same and once I did a small silence fell over us for a few seconds before he broke it, 'So you blame Nemesis as well as Athena.'

I scoffed obviously still annoyed, 'What are you my counsellor?'

He rose an unamused eyebrow at me expectantly and therefore sighing I spoke up again, 'Sorry, I'm just annoyed.'

'I can see. I obviously know why you blame Nemesis however don't take it out on her children.' Dionysus stated in an almost Chiron scorning voice.

'Like that stops them.' I huffed while lying down too look at the clouds and effectively calming me.

An amused smile crossed his face before speaking sharply, 'Finally sinking too that level then, Jackson?

I repressed a laugh at his tone before replying with a statement, 'You've changed.'

Dionysus scoffed with raised eyebrow while looking a little offended, 'Oh Really? And how is that?'

'Well you've been more...Helpful towards me. Why?' It had been bugging my curiosity for the last two days and I couldn't cope any longer with the unknowing.

The wine God studied me for a while before answering in a voice I would identify as both truthful but annoyed, 'Recently Miss Jackson we have talked more and I have come to find you..._Interesting_.'

I thought about that in silence for a second before exclaiming, 'I don't know weather to be insulted or complimented.'

He snorted roughly, 'I start with a bit of both.'

As the day progressed I found out many different things from the God such as most European wines are named after their geographical origin, Red Wine is actually good for you if you don't go over board with it, If you eat a polar bear liver, you will die because humans can't handle that much vitamin and many other things both knowledgeable and random.

It was about an hour before Dinner when I sat bolt up while exclaiming, 'Chiron's going to kill me!'

Dionysus gave a small rough chuckle before asking, 'And why is that?'

'I skipped training again.' I announced with a frown and a face-palm, 'I am so dead.'

Dionysus replied with a low hum in a lazy manner. Turning to facing him I scoffed before muttering, 'So sympathetic.'

Catching it with his Olympian hearing I earned myself an eye roll before a sarcastic reply, 'Of course I am Miss Jackson, I simple ooze positive emotion,'

'Right...' I replied stifling another laugh however a tension broke out when he asked his next question.

'What happened to your old step dad, Patr-Miss Jackson?' His voice was curious but had an identified flatness to it and as I faced him his expression was set, he wanted an answer.

I sighed before speaking, 'He was an arse and as you saw abusive, when I first went to Olympus to give Zeus his bolt back Poseidon told me that I had a package waiting for me at home. Once I returned I saw it was the same box I'd sent up with Medusa head in it. I ask my mum if she wanted me to get rid of Gabe for her but she wanted to do it herself when she was ready. Soon I got a letter explaining vaguely that she'd used it on him and sold the statue.'

Looking at me The Wine Gods face turned emotionless, 'Would you of done it?'

Without missing a beat I replied certainty, 'Yes. I'd had enough.'

As a silence fell the camps horn went off loudly four times in a row and I knew what that meant. Dionysus gave out a small huff of annoyance before speaking.

With a grimace across his face the Wine Gods tone was rough, 'Great. More arrogant brats to look after.'

Ignoring the Gods annoyance I noticed the camp horns had alerted four sounds. More than one demigod had crossed the camps boarders.

**Right another Authors note: Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes but I'm rather tiered but promised a private messenger I'd post tonight as there setting off on holiday later tomorrow afternoon and will have no internet for a couple off weeks and I felt bad, What? I'm a softy:) But I'll go over it again tomorrow to correct any that might have cropped up. Reviews wanted guys I love them, Oh and by the way there is going to be a poll on my page about who the two new demigods will be children of, they won't play a major role and I doubt the second's Godly parent will show in my story so it will just be the child so don't worry. You'll know what I'm ranting on about if you check my wall. **

**Maybe a post on Wednesday if people do the poll:) I have a day off school and will be bored:)**


	11. You just got full named

**Ignoring the Gods annoyance I noticed the camp horns had alerted four sounds. More than one demigod had crossed the camps boarders.**

Once we made it to the Big House porch both of the demigods were already sat down, I remembered when I was sat there confused and scared too. Glancing at them they both looked around the same age. On the left there was a Girl who was likely no older than 14, she had black straight hair and almost sea green eyes, they were slightly darker than mine and with a slight hint of blue but still had the same ever changing waves in them, also she was quite tanned but had an innocent look about her that I knew would soon fade.

On the right was a boy who looked about 12 possibly 13, he had curly midnight black hair, he was rather pale with a slight redness to his face like he'd over used on blusher, also he had dark blue eyes that had a slight hint of purple around them and I instantly knew who this kids Godly parent was and judging from Dionysus stiffness next to me, I was right.

'Mr D, Patricia, this is Vailea and Mark,' Chiron announced as he gestured too the pair, I watched as his eyes danced between Dionysus and Mark then Me and Vailea.

I nodded at the two politely while Dionysus grunted and sat as far as he could from them, sighing in annoyance I moved to join him. While Chiron gave the speech about the Gods and Myths and what not I turned to the wine god expectantly.

'So, when was this one?' I whispered both annoyed and surprised towards the God, I wasn't expecting this in the morning.

Dionysus scowled but nodded in direction of the Big House and stood to walk inside, slowly I got up and followed. As I made my way towards the Rec Room I heard one of the demigods exclaim in surprise at Chiron's words. I pushed the door open and the God was sat with a Diet Cola in his hands.

'So, Mark huh?' I announced awkwardly as I sat across from him.

Dionysus scoffed, 'I didn't even know he existed.'

Holding back a hiss as I knew the feeling of abandonment well I spoke up in a strained voice, 'What do you mean you didn't know?'

Dionysus sighed harshly before speaking. 'It was around twelve years ago. Zeus had let me out of the camps boarders for a special occasion, some mortal tradition that concerned me. His mother was there, her name was Jasmine.'

'Was?' I asked carefully.

The God nodded, 'Hermes told me she died in child birth years back. I assumed it was her boyfriends child, not mine. I see now I was wrong.'

'Oh, Understandable I guess. Are you, er,...are you going to claim him?' I questioned curiously

'Might as well. Besides your oath says thirteen, why wait a year?' he replied with roughly with logic as I nodded.

'Why are you so distant to him? More so than when your other sons were alive?' I asked quietly but I knew he'd hear. It was nothing he had said to the boy in particular that made me think this, it was his body language.

Glancing at me his gaze softened, 'I can't go though that again. Not now.'

I nodded in reply and found myself wanting to help him, I didn't like seeing him like this. I didn't want him to be so sad, so un-Dionysus, therefore I found myself saying, 'I'll help protect him.'

Dionysus eye flickered towards me and began studding me again for the hundredth time this week but eventually he nodded in gratitude, sighing I stood and walked myself out of the Big House to find something to entertain myself with.

As it turns out the rest of my day proved boring. After leaving the big house I went back to training, well sort off, I just when on the climbing wall for hours straight by experimenting all the different ways around it that Annabeth had said were to dangerous to attempt. It was during the game of capture the flag that Vailea was claimed by my half-brother Triton, I found the whole thing rather ironic because it was also during a game of capture the flag that I was claimed, following tradition brother? Yet it was at the campfire when Dionysus claimed Mark along with the other Gods as they finally claimed some of the Hermes cabin occupants after my outburst at the sky.

At the moment I was underwater in my own personal bubble, it wasn't like i needed one it just felt more comfortable to have one. I'd been here for around four hours just listening to the fish and sea creatures so it was around five in the morning and I realised the sun would come up in around an hour.

_Close your eyes. _A familiar voice rang in my mind, I did as I was told and soon a bright light blazed over my eyelids, once it died down I opened them and smiled at my visitor.

'Hey.' I said to the God.

'Hey, Patricia,' Hermes replied smiling while holding out a clip board. I knew the drill.

Taking it from him I sighed my name along the dotted line and handed it back, Hermes clicked his fingers and a small package flashed into his hand.

Raising an eyebrow in question The Messenger God spoke up, 'Teleport, from Camp Jupiter.'

'Ah,' I replied taking it from him.

'PATRICIA CORDELIA MEREDITH JACKSON!' A loud voice rang our clear as day from the surface.

I winced at the tone of Grover's voice, he only ever yelled when necessary and why was he even up at this time? It wasn't even light yet. I turned to face Hermes who was wearing an amused expression.

'Well, Miss Patricia Cordelia Meredith Jackson, you just got full named. Someone's in trouble!' The God said in a playful tone.

'Shoot me now.' I whined jokingly.

Hermes was one of the only Gods I didn't mind and actually felt remotely comfortable around, he laughed as I popped my bubble and kicked to the break of the water. Once I broke the surface I found Grover, Chiron and Dionysus looking down at me from the dock. Grover looked irritated and delighted, Chiron looked happy and, well, Dionysus just looked bored.

'Yes?' I asked, 'Is there a reason you felt the need to shout my name at the top of your voice?'

'You wouldn't answer. You'd been down there for ages and we couldn't get your attention.' Grover replied annoyed though I noticed the dreamily lace behind his tone.

'Great, but did it have to be my full name? You know I hate it!' I exclaimed growing both irritated and freaked out my the Love-Sick Looking Satyr. Had Aphrodite been too camp?

'Did you know Patricia that all together your name means 'Noble one of the sea, The protector of the sea, One graced and favoured by God.'' Chiron announced both serious and amused at my ironic name linking in with my fathers domain.

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on the docks edge to lift myself out the water as I did Dionysus bent down and grabbed my wrist to help pull me up. Once I was balanced on the dock he swiftly switched from gripping my wrist to placing his palm on my lower back.

'Yes, I do know a lot about my name. Why is Grover all dazed-like may I ask?' I questioned curiously and concerned.

Chiron elbowed the satyr gently and regained his attention, 'I asked Juniper to marry me.' I rose a disbelieving eyebrow. 'She Said YES!'

With a speed my happiness possessed I tackled Grover into a bear hug much like Tyson's as my old friend chuckled in delight while the sunlight broke over the horizon.

-_Break Line-_

It was around Diner time when Chiron finally managed claw me away from Grover and Juniper, I was so happy for them! I was about dam time some good news came around. Feeling much better I decided to walk to the Pavilion alone as Chiron went to set up archery.

As I turned the corner a hand suddenly shot out from behind me and grasped my neck. As my breath was cut off from me I was shoved dangerously rough against a oak tree, my eye sight blurred over majorly from the force. I started struggling to breath on a dangerous level, as began to fidget in order to break free who ever it was had more strength than I possessed therefore I could shake the grip likely to bruise me. I heard a growl near my ear and I knew it was a clear warning, telling me too stop moving. But by the time my sight had cleared I began wheezing from the lack of air.

I felt as though I was about to pass out but then the air came back to me as the grip was removed. Sadly I was then thrown violently against the ground, I felt my necklace get ripped from my neck as I landed, weather it got caught or it was purposely removed I didn't know. I tired my best to push back the memories and so far I was succeeding, as long as I didn't see a trigger, not that I knew what could trigger it, I would be fine.

I tried to reach riptide but my lack of breath and sock my body was enduring prevented me from moving an inch, still wheezing dangerously bad I looked up too were the foot steps that crunched against the ground. Honestly I saw socked me so badly I nearly lost my mind again. A daughter of Aphrodite's, a daughter of Hermes were flanking behind a clearly in charge Son of Ares. That wasn't what scared me though, what terrified me was there eyes. They were Golden.

Seeing this I growled at them in clear disgust, '_Eidolons.'_

'You remember us, how nice of you Daughter of Poseidon.' The Son of Ares mocked in the raspy voice of an Eidolon, quickly the mocking tone left him as he began to hiss at me in distaste, 'You, Insolent demigod upstart, prevented mother Gaea from waking up! You did that! But no matter...'A twisted smile crosses his face that sent shivers down my spine, '..now we're going to make sure you never awaken either.'

The Daughter of Hermes stomped forward and with a strength I knew wasn't hers pulled me up roughly by the hair, I wasn't too focused on the pain of my hair ripping from my head, I was honestly more focused on the dagger being dragged slowly and deep down my back by the possessed daughter of Aphrodite. I healed back a scream, I wouldn't give in to the pain, I wouldn't satisfy them. Yet soon they got annoyed by my reluctance however I wasn't focused on that, the pain of my back was horrifying. As soon as she stopped and pulled the dagger out, I collapsed on the grown as I felt my self bleeding out dangerously. Struggling to understand my position my head began to relapse and with out my necklace I was lost, I knew I was lost.

As I slumped forward Hermes possessed daughter let me go and I face planted the concrete floor with so much force that I knew I'd broken something. I subconsciously moved my hand forward and something warm hit my palm, using the one corner of my mind that was still left as my own I clutched the heated object and thought into the wine gods mind with so much force I almost passed out, _Help me._

Something hard and heavy hit the back of my head with so much force that it jolted me forward violently. Reluctantly I let out a scream, then my whole world went black.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I have the next chapter if you want me to post it on within the hour? I don't know when I'd next be posting you see. Could be a while, review or message me with your reply's. Oh, and a quick thanks too all that have followed my story:)**


	12. This is getting a bit repetitive

**Something hard and heavy hit the back of my head with so much force that it jolted me forward violently. Reluctantly I let out a scream, then my whole world went black.**

I knew I was finally awake when my whole being felt heavy once again, but for some reason my eyes refused to open when I tried too lift my lids. As I couldn't see I went on firm with my other senses. I noticed I had a tight grip on someone's hand as it was in both of mine, they were soft yet had a slight roughness too them but I wasn't sure who's it was. I could also hear voices, though they were raspy like on a wrong radio station, however they were slowly clearing up. I let out a breath before trying to open my eyes once again and this time as I finally snapped them open there was no light to blind me. In fact the room was rather dark. I knew I was once again in the medical and Injury part of the big house, inwardly groaning I thought, _again really?_

I felt my necklace against the skin of my neck as I shifted ever so slightly on my bed, well at least that was back. However I had to quickly shut my eyes again as someone decided to turn on the light switch and the light too bright for me to handle. Yet as I kept them closed I began to hear voices in the room I was in become more defined.

'I don't know Poseidon, we'll have to see when she wake up,' I recognized Apollo's serious voice, it sounded near the end of my bed.

'And how long will that be?' My dad asked both cold and worried. I swear I'll be the death of him. He was near my side once more, oh Gods I hope he doesn't turn grey again...

'We can't be certain but I do know that it would be a Hades-lot quicker if _you_ didn't force her show us Tartarus two days ago for no reason!' Dionysus growled from I assume was beside me given the loudness. I was slightly surprised with the harshness of his tone, given this was about me.

'Do _not_ speak to me like that!' I heard Zeus hiss in response, at his voice my mind twigged. _Shut it, sparky._

I distinctly heard Jason scoff at the Greek form of his father and mumble, 'He's got a point Y'Know.'

I knew The King of Olympus had heard his son, especially if I had and I wasn't an all powerful hearing Olympian God. However Zeus chose not to reply, probably fixing his pride. I heard a sad sigh next to me so to put my father out of his misery I opened my eyes, well more like squinted my eyes, while tried to sit up but of course fell back down.

Glancing at Dionysus and Apollo who both looked surprised by my sudden awake I spoke up, 'This is getting a bit repetitive, don't you think?'

Apollo rolled his eyes at me in a mixed manner, obviously happy I was well enough to joke but annoyed I wasn't taking this seriously, I didn't so serious that well. Next to me, on my other side, I heard Dionysus stifled a rough laugh. Smiling I realised never laughed around anyone but me.

'What happened?' I croaked as I pulled myself up slowly, I realised then it was Dionysus had I was clutching in a death grip and I immediately began to let go but as I did he refused to free me. He kept me in his hand while looking at me with an odd look in his eyes that I'd never seen before.

Glancing around the room I saw Jason sat in the corner watching me concerned while Nico and Hades were looking at me like I was about to drop dead from the opposite corner. Apollo, Dionysus and my dad were crowed around my bed while Chiron and Zeus were stood by the door way watching me intensely, looking to my right I saw Tyson's tearful eye. I reached out and gripped his arm and refused to let go until he stopped looking at me like he was going to fade any second.

My dad and Apollo took a step towards me while Nico moved to sit directly next to my bed clearly trying to get a better look of me. Nico looked as though he wanted to poke me in the head to check if I was still flesh, but he'd find out how hard a flesh hand hits if he even tried. However I was still touched by his concern since he hardly ever showed it openly, especially in front of his father.

'We, Me and Dionysus, had to cure you again Patricia. We found you almost dead with three other campers collapsed around you. They are perfectly fine, a little woozy but we can't understand why.' I rose an eyebrow at Apollo who'd spoken, they didn't know what happened.

'What happened out there, Trisha?' Jason asked quietly from his corner though not daring to come any closer. He looking like I was a frightened horse that he didn't want to inflicted more damage on.

I knew I needed to tell them all what happened but Tyson was enough of a mess as it was just looking at me. He shouldn't be here if I spoke of it but there was no way he'd leave if I asked him too because of that reason. I shot a glare at Apollo telling him to shut up before I turned to my baby brother.

'Tyson, I'm thirsty. Please will you go get me a drink?' I asked kindly. He nodded and gave me a small smile before heading out to the priviallon to get me a glass of water most likely.

As soon as the door closed and he was out of hearing range I told them everything that I remembered, seeing as I hit my head somethings were a little fuzzy but I distinctly remember they were possessed and wouldn't of done it other wise. When Jason suggested a punishment I made that point fairly clear. With a sword.

Zeus nodded once I finish, 'It makes sense that many monster will hold grudges against you, Patricia.'

I nodded but inwardly groaned. _Great,_ Could my life get any better? I glanced out the window and noticed it was darker than I expected, 'How long was I out this time?'

'A whole day, we've been here since you were brought in.' Tyson answered quietly as he re-entered, his voice was calm but I could still see the concern swirling in his eye.

'How do you feel?' Hades asked me curiously

I thought about it for a second before answering, 'Like my insides have been frozen then microwaved.' before adding on sarcastically, 'How do you feel, uncle?'

Hades gave me a half smile-half scowl but didn't reply while Apollo glanced at the other Gods in the room with an expectant look. Hades was the first to get to point, he nodded and glanced at Nico who nodded in return, the demigod shot me the child-like smile I hadn't seen on him since he was ten and travelled out with his dad. Jason and Zeus took the hint next and both made up excuses to go. The rest followed until it was just Me, Dionysus and Apollo. My dad took his time leaving with Tyson, both of them obviously fussing again but eventually they left but with the promise to check in on me later.

'Patricia, you're going to be in here for around two days.' Apollo announced as I groaned in annoyance, 'I've heal your injuries but your mind needs time to recover from the shock. Now sleep, you need rest.'

I didn't like it but still nodded in acceptance, on the signal I closed my eyes as the Sun God flashed out but before he did so I was sent a stern look in my direction. I knew what that look meant, it meant if I didn't sleep he was going to make me sleep with his Godly powers, _fun. _I grumped and stared at the wall opposite me seriously irritated, why was it always me? After a moment of defiant silence Dionysus spoke up.

'You need too sleep.' He announced in a rough tone however this one was different, it was laced with concern.

Glancing at him I sighed, 'I'm not tiered.'

'Too bad, you have to rest.' He argued back while raising an eyebrow.

'But I'm-' I started but was soon cut off.

'Patricia, shut up and sleep.' Dionysus ordered with an authoritive tone. Well at lest I wasn't being called 'Miss Jackson' anymore.

I stared at him, but I was totally ignoring his order as a thought tugging on my mind, 'Why were Zeus and Hades here?'

Dionysus rolled his eyes in annoyance yet somehow I knew it wasn't aimed at me, 'The two brats wouldn't leave for Apollo to heal you. He called them in an attempt to get them out. It didn't work.'

I nodded with a light smile, I have the best cousins. Then Mr D voice broke my thoughts once again, 'Patricia, go to sleep!'

I sighed once again and turned to my side with my back facing him in an attempt to get more comfortable while letting his hand go in the process. These bed were so bumpy, not to mention the fact I was still tense from my attack.

After a few seconds I felt Dionysus reach out and run his knuckles along my sleeveless arm comfortingly. At the action I slowly lost the tense posture my body had taken too and I steadily began to fall asleep as he continued.

* * *

**Hey, I'm really tiered so I doubt my proofing is good but on my last post I announced it may be a while for my next chapter. I'll go over it again tomorrow after school to cut out spelling and punctuation mistakes, cya..x**


	13. The chance of Goodbye

**Replies-**

**smartNblond: Yeah, I was thinking it would be a good idea for that to happen as well. Mr. D's form will shift slowly in future chapters but it won't be instant. He'll lose a few years and defiantly the beer belly and he'll still obviously like his wine but he won't be a total fat old drunk guy. Thanks for the Review:) **

**Micki : I agree for the subtle approach, I feel like if he did go to a 'cliché-ly hot and young guy' it would ruin the story. Over time I'll knock off a couple of years but it won't all be in the same chapter and it won't be pointed out greatly, you'll just get the odd comment about it. Yeah, I research a lot of mythology before I started, and I found the Zeus and Semele story was quite interesting. Thanks for the Review:)**

**Animefreak1145: Yes his form in changing but nothing super dramatic however I do like the anime forms. Ahaa, thanks, I figured the slow approach was best for the story. I don't really know if Clarisse is alive, I haven't exactly made a list and she hasn't been mentioned as dead so I guess if you want her to be alive she can be. I'll have her hacking up some camp dummies? Thanks for the Review:)**

**It is one in the morning so I'll go over for more mistake tomorrow:)**

* * *

_I knew it was only a dream. It was only something the fates were forcing me to have however I couldn't identify if it was blessing or a curse. I couldn't decide if I wanted to stay here or if I wanted out. All I knew was I was standing in the Strawberry fields of Elysium and Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Frank were standing in front of me._

_'When I wished to the fates too see you again, I didn't think it would happen.' Annabeth annouced star-struck._

_I couldn't speak. I couldn't even think clearly. What the Hades was happening?_

_'Patricia, I understand this is difficult for you, but please talk.' Annabeth asked as she broke out of her daze with a voice that was almost pleading._

_'I..I can't believe this is happening.' I stuttered not fully grasping my opportunity._

_A smile broke along Annabeths face and she charged, enveloping me in a hug. As I felt her, as we made contact I burst into tears. I couldn't believe what was happening._

_'Wh..Why am I here?' I sobbed on her shoulder and her grip on me tightened._

_A small chuckle escaped Frank, 'The fates visited us. They explained everything. How you became insane and how Dionysus cured you. Events on Olympus. Everything. And as you, Jason and Hazel all got gifts they figured it was only fair that we do too. Annabeths wish was too see you again with the rest of us here but still keep you alive while you're down here.'_

_I pulled myself off a teary eyed Annabeth and the others come to embrace me too. Yet I'd figured it out. In this moment it was a blessing however when I awoke it would be a curse. Sniffling I shoved the negative aside and focused on the moment._

_'I miss you all, so much' As I spoke my eyes flickered along their faces._

_'We miss you too, Tricia,' Piper replied as she lent of Leo for support who looked like he was seeing a ghost. Ironic considering I wasn't the one who was dead._

_'But we only have two minutes. That's the longest you can be down here without being trapped.' Annabeth explained sadly._

_'What happened after we...you know...died.' Leo asked curiously and I rose a questionable eyebrow, 'The three ladies only explained what happened twenty-four hours after each of our deaths.'_

_'Really? Oh well, Me and Jason ripped Gaea and her slaves into pieces.' I announced truthfully._

_'Wow. You know Sea Princess you should work on those anger issues of yours.' Leo said playfully._

_'Shut up, Hammer Boy.' I sobbed._

_A misty voice I knew belonged to the fates washed over us '1 minute.' and I knew my time was quickly leaving._

_Piper and Frank voice collided with each other in desperation, 'Tell Jason-' 'Tell Hazel-' _

_'I'll tell them that you love them.' I suggested and they both nodded in gratitude._

_'Oi, Princess. Tell Nico next time he's down to bring me some Popcorn.' Leo ordered seriously and rolling my eyes at him I turned to Annabeth._

_'I know it's hard, Patricia. But please remember to live your life. Oh, I assume my mother gave you all my things?' I nodded once to which she smiled and continued, 'I want you to wear my necklace for good luck ok? It's yours now. Also be safe and I'll miss you but we're all waiting. Goodbye for now, Tricia.'_

_'Goodbye.' I replied. That was the one thing that needed to be said. Now I had and to their faces I knew I'd get better._

_Then I faded out._

I bolted awake and thankfully without a scream however I was breathing heavily. Chiron was sat in his weelchair next to me and from my sudden movement he called for Dionysus. Glancing around my room I saw that Tyson had returned and had his head on the foot of my bed and as his head moved up and down from breathing I could tell he was clearly asleep. Sighing loudly I felt my inner turmoil, my feelings were so jumbled at the moment to even consider my sanity. I didn't know weather to cry in saddens or smile in relief.

'Patricia, what happened?' Chiron whispered obviously trying to keep Tyson asleep. My breathing was still heavy and as I opened my mouth to speak nothing came out. His voice rang out again worried from my continued silence, 'Patricia, My Child. What has happened?'

'I saw them.' I announced in a quite voice but everyone still heard me fairly clear. 'And they saw me.'

'Who?' Dionysus asked less harsh than usual as he made his way to the side of my bed.

'Annabeth and the seven.' I replied shakily.

'What? Their dead Patricia you can't of seen them.' Chiron replied as he reach out and rubbed my arm comfortingly.

'I know their dead, Chiron. I'm not stupid.' I snapped back. I was too full of emotion to be questioned about my sanity.

'Then what happened?' The wine god asked.

'I was I was standing in the Strawberry fields of Elysium and Annabeth, Piper, Leo and Frank were standing in front of me.' My voice had more strength now and the two listened penitently despite the fact it did keep breaking, 'I assumed it was just a dream and that they wouldn't see me. But they did.'

'That's not possible.' Chiron whispered in surprise

Ignoring his words I continued, 'Frank s..said the fates visited them in the underworld. They explained everthing that had happened since they died and because me, Jason and Hazel all got gift The fates said so should they. He said that Ann...Annabeths wish was too see me again with the others down there but to be kept alive while I was vis-visiting.'

'Oh my, The fates. That's rather un-usual however these circumstances would suffice for them to intervene.' Chiron announced as he stood out of his wheel chair likely getting ready to pace and vent his confusion but remembering I was still here stopped him and finally he turned to face me, 'You look a little pale, Patricia. Do you need anything?'

'Air.' I croaked out nearly inaudible.

The centre nodded and walked towards me probably getting ready to pull me on his horse half however Dionysus reached me first. The God took my hand and as I began to climb off the bed his other arm circled my waist and pulled me off it quickly while he did Chiron watched the ordeal in shock. One rule of camp: Dionysus never helps. I however seemed to be an exception to this which for some reason I liked. He pulled me outside with the centaur closely behind us and once we reached the porch I was let go therefore I moved to grip the railings for support as I was still pretty shaken. However I noticed the God never left my side.

Chiron announced he was going to call my dad and inform him of the resent events, I could tell he was clearly shocked by the Fates actions. However, I, myself, was just exhausted. I glanced around the camp and into the night from where I stood and it occurred to me that I'd never really observed how beautiful the camp was at night and without all the equipment laying about. It was after around ten minute later when out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright golden light glow from the door way but I knew it was too dim to incinerate me.

My dad walked out onto the porch with an expression of expectance and just from that look I knew I'd have to retell what had happened in the underworld. Sighing loudly I turned and faced the pair and dived into my story while Dionysus stayed beside me. They only gained half of my experience about to the point off Piper and Franks request as I kept needing to break off and gather myself so eventually Chiron decided the story should best wait till the morning. Thanking the Gods for my extra time I turned away to face the camp as they began speaking again.

'The Fates, why would they intervene? I was told they only did when someone's destiny is of importance.' Chiron mused aloud the wonder evident in his voice.

'The fates possess power beyond the Olympian gods and Titans it is so much so that not even a god can defy fate. They can change and control the destinies of others, mortals and gods. They even defeated two giants in the giant war, Agrios who was clubbed to death and Thoon with little effort. No one can know their intentions and we've come to accept that.' My Father replied shrugging.

I understood the confusion they felt. Each fate had a significant job with the thread of life: Clotho, Fate of Life, Spun the thread of life from her distaff onto her spindle. Lachesis, Fate of Life, Measured the thread of life with her rod. Atropos, Fate of Death, Cut the thread of life; she chose the manner of a person's death. Something as important as their job hardly consisted of giving Demigods gifts.

I wasn't sure how long I stood there before I finally lost my balance and the grip on the railing failed. But thank the Gods as I didn't meet contact with the ground because I as began to drop I felt a pair of strong hands land on my waist and keep me up and rom the smell of burning camp fire, strawberries and Grapes I knew it was Dionysus again.

'What's wrong?' The God voice asked in a tone close to worry.

'I..I need Annabeths necklace from my cabin.' I stated loudly. It was her last request so I had to oblige I couldn't wait any longer.

One hand left my side and with a click of his fingers Annabeths camp necklace appeared in his hands and noticing this I very difficultly turned to face the God. While facing him I could see from the corner of my eye the raised eyebrow my father shot in Dionysus direction. Like I said, he wasn't one for helping. The thread of Annabeths camp necklace was slightly frayed however it was still wearable, it had eleven beads on one each from a year she'd been here but also looped around the necklace was her fathers ring and a small shell I'd given her as a birthday present from Atlantis.

'You need to sit.' Dionysus stated as I began to lose consciousness where I stood. I remember Annabeth telling me once that if a God visited you in your dream you weren't technically sleeping and as this was pretty much the same thing I meant I hadn't slept in two days straight.

He guided me to where the deck chairs were and I was suddenly glad for the warm night because I really didn't feel like going back inside as I sat down on the chair Dionysus took the one next to me while my dad and Chiron stayed standing. I was slowly falling asleep on the wooden chair when I next heard voices and it was Chiron who I recognised as the speaker.

'I wonder what else happened down there.' I heard his curiosity as I floated on the edge of unconsciousness but thankfully I had just enough strength to answer before everything went black.

'I said goodbye.'

-_Break Line-_

I woke up on the porch in the broad daylight with a thin blanket wrapped around me but I had no idea how it got there. But what surprised me the much was the fact I had Blackjack and Rice the camps pegasus speaking to each other in my mind.

'_Oi, Blackjack! We get caught and we're dead, bro.' _Rice hissed in a tone that was almost fearful.

'_I want to make sure my Boss it alright, Rice.' _The black Pegasus replied arguably.

Rice grunted in my mind, '_Oh crap!'_

'_God alert!' _Blackjack yelled. '_It's the wine dude!'_

Mr.D sighed in exasperation. "The next horse who calls me the 'wine dude' will end up in a bottle of Merlot!"

A laugh escaped my mouth as I opened my eyes too the scene of Rice running away his wings flapping as he panicky rose in the air, Blackjack stood just off the porch in frozen shock and an amused yet annoyed Dionysus stood in the door way cross armed.

'_Hey Boss. Finally awake I see.' _Blackjack piped up once he recovered.

I nodded, 'Yup. I'm still tiered though.'

Blackjack snorted and nuzzled my knee, '_Got any sugar cubes?'_

I laughed again, 'You know those are bad for you, Blackjack.'

'_So, you've got some?' _He asked happily.

I nodded once more, 'There's a bowl full out side my cabin knock yourself out.'

'_Thanks boss! Glad your okay again.' _He replied while flapping his wings in joy and with that he took off heading to my cabin.

I sighed and pulled myself off the chair as I did so I stumbled forward slightly but luckily soon caught my balance and that's when I noticed Annabeths necklace was still gripped in my hand as I looked down on it I gave a sad smile yet shuffling in front of me broke me from my thoughts and looking up Dionysus was standing directly in front of me.

'You supposed to be in the infirmary,' Dionysus announced while raising an eyebrow at me.

I pulled a face and groaned, 'But the beds are uncomfortable.'

A rough chuckle left his mouth, 'What is it mortals say these day? Suck it up.'

Moving he wrapped an arm around my waist and absently I lent into the touch as pulled me back inside despite my arguing which infact only seemed to amuse him more. But as it turned out being back in the infirmary wasn't so bad because as long as I was on the bed I could do whatever I wanted to and so I made Chiron carry a bigger table into the infirmary and place it by the side of my bed so we could all play Pinochle until lunch.


	14. Important Message Getting a Beta

Hey, important message.

Right, I will be getting a beta. I've had a recent 'Guest' review that was blunt yet truthful and I now agree that using a beta would be best for the story.

I won't be posting any chapters until my already posted are corrected but don't worry I'm not discontinuing however it will likely be a while before chapter 14 comes.

I'd also like to apologise for anything that may have upset anyone with my stubborn response to the early request to a beta.

I have messaged someone to ask them to be the Beta however it's still open at the moment if anyone wishes to help me.

Thank you, Bye-Bye.


End file.
